Pain
by DannaWritter
Summary: Shelby Corcoran es una de las mayores leyendas de Broadway, tanto ella como su hija Santana han intentado dejar atrás la tragedia en la que se vieron envueltas 3 años atrás, ¿Lograrán encontrar lo que han estado buscando? - Rachel, Santana, Shelby
1. Recuerdos

_-Mami quiero ir con Sanny al paseo—_

_-Ya te lo dije Rach, tienes que ir a la escuela y luego de eso encontraremos algo divertido que hacer—_

_-Pero mami…-contestó la pequeña haciendo uno de sus más famosos pucheros, Shelby sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza dando por terminada la conversación._

_-No es para tanto Rachie—la consoló Santana mientras se servía un poco de cereal—El museo es aburrido y podemos ir cualquier otro día, además no creo que la señorita Pimrose te deje ir—_

_-¿Por qué soy pequeña?—Santana abrió la boca para contestar pero se contuvo, sabía lo mucho que su hermana odiaba que la trataran como a una bebe, la última vez que lo había hecho Rachel se había pasado dos semanas enteras leyendo el periódico para probar lo grande y madura que era, su mamá había tenido que cancelar la suscripción cuando comenzó a tener pesadillas. _

_-No, porque…..—tomó una cucharada de cereal para ganar algo de tiempo y entonces vino a su mente—porque ninguno de los maestros en Mckinley quiere que rompas tu record de asistencia, sería la primera vez en años que alguien lo logra—_

_Rachel miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido un par de segundos, Santana podía ver la batalla que se estaba librando en la mente de la niña._

_-Bien—cedió—¿pero podemos ir el fin de semana?—_

RING RING RING

-¡No puede ser!—gruñó dando golpes a ciegas sobre la mesita de noche intentando encontrar el botón de apagado, odiaba levantarse temprano, odiaba la escuela y odiaba ese estúpido despertador, cuando finalmente su mano golpeó el lugar adecuado la habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, se giró para volver a dormir pero entonces lo recordó, hoy era el día, se levantó de la cama de un brinco sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de llorar y caminó con rapidez a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la enorme recámara principal, sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera un segundo se subió a la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas tapándose por completo.

-¿Qué pasa San?—preguntó una muy adormilada Shelby mientras envolvía a su hija en un abrazo, la adolescente se acurrucó contra ella y suspiró sin saber exactamente que decir.

-No es nada—susurró simplemente, la castaña abrió los ojos en señal de alarma, algo andaba mal, Santana jamás se levantaba tan temprano si podía evitarlo, además había estado en el negocio de la maternidad demasiado tiempo, podía oler una mentira a millas de distancia.

-No creo que sea nada—dijo alejándose un poco para poder verla mejor, su hija levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, fue entonces que lo entendió—Lo se cariño—susurró abrazándola de nuevo y comenzando a acariciar su cabello, la joven se relajó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos esperando volver a dormir, la castaña por su parte limpió un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y se concentró en la pequeña foto de la mesita de noche; madre e hija permanecieron en la misma posición durante la siguiente media hora, ninguna de las dos habló porque no había necesidad de palabras, no había necesidad de un "lo siento" o de un "todo va a estar bien", no había necesidad de "tratar" de entender porque ambas sabían exactamente lo que la otra estaba sintiendo, hacerse compañía y estar juntas en esos momentos era aún más curativo que las propias palabras, habían pasado ya tres años pero seguía doliendo tanto como la primera vez, si bien era cierto que habían aprendido a vivir con el dolor eso era todo lo que habían podido hacer y seguramente era todo lo que alguna vez lograrían, no había cura y no esperaban encontrarla porque era precisamente el dolor lo que las ayudaba a recordar cuanto los habían amado y cuanto los extrañaban.

PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Has visto mi uniforme?!—Shelby gruñó contra la almohada, no era la primera vez que Santana le hacía esa pregunta, ¿cuándo sería el día en que buscara más allá de su armario? Quizá si la ignoraba lo suficiente…..—¡Mamá!—frunció el ceño dándose por vencida y se sentó sobre la cama profiriendo un largo bostezo, estaba agotada, en definitiva un par de horas más de sueño no le vendrían mal pero tal parecía que cuando tenías a una adolescente en casa la palabra "descanso" estaba prohibida-¡Mamá, debes decirle a Carmen que pare de ocultar las cosas!—se quejó Santana entrando a la habitación y recargándose en el marco de la puerta, la castaña levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la imagen de su hija, solo llevaba encima su ropa interior y esta parecía ser diez veces más pequeña que las partes que necesitaba cubrir.

-San, hazme un favor y ponte algo de ropa—ordenó todavía algo adormilada

-Eso intento—contestó dramáticamente—pero no encuentro mi uniforme—

-Quizá si buscaras en lugar de gritar como si estuviéramos en un incendio no correrías el riesgo de que te diera pulmonía—

-Muy graciosa, no veo como te molesta, esto no es nada diferente a un traje de baño—

-Buen punto—meditó observándola de pies a cabeza—Ya que lo pones de ese modo creo que deberíamos ir a comprarte otro traje de baño, quizá uno de buzo—Santana negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?—

-Bien—se levantó de la cama y caminó directo a la lavandería, tan solo dos minutos después tenía el uniforme en la mano, la joven sonrió un poco ante la mirada de frustración de su madre y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?—bromeó.

-Seguramente ir a la escuela desnuda, apresúrate y baja a desayunar, se va a hacer tarde para la escuela—la sonrisa de Santana se transformó de inmediato en una mueca.

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir hoy—confesó

-Lo se—contestó Shelby acercándose y plantándole un beso en la frente—pero debes ir, la vida tiene que seguir—

-La vida puede seguir el resto de los días pero hoy simplemente no estoy de humor—

-Ellos querrían…..—

-¡Como puedes saber lo que querrían!—gritó separándose de su madre y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-¡Ellos no están aquí, nunca vamos a poder saber lo que querrían!—la castaña observó a su hija sin decir una sola palabra, sabía que debía permitir que explotara de vez en cuando, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era lo único que la mantenía cuerda el resto del tiempo, era un tema delicado y a pesar de que Santana creía ocultarlo sabía que se culpaba de todo lo que había pasado, había intentado convencerla de lo contrario en más de una ocasión pero sus palabras parecían no tener influencia alguna.

-Lo siento mamá—balbuceó Santana luego de un par de minutos, Shelby asintió y se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Está bien, es un día difícil lo se, pero debemos intentar pasarlo lo mejor que podamos—

-Es solo….es difícil….y yo….—

-Lo se San—la tranquilizó mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas—Es difícil para todos pero debemos seguir adelante, eso no quiere decir que los olvidemos o que sean menos importantes—

-Lo se, siento haberte gritado—

-Está bien—sonrió—sólo no lo hagas costumbre—

-Lo intentaré—la castaña soltó una carcajada y le dio una suave nalgada haciéndola pegar un brinco.

-Iré a servirme algo de desayunar—

-Asegúrate de comer algo de fruta—

-Sí mamá—Shelby observó a su hija salir del cuarto y entonces se derrumbó, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y tuvo que recargarse en la pared para poder permanecer de pie, si ese día era difícil para Santana para ella era la muerte misma, podía parecer que lo había superado pero el simple hecho de ver niños de la misma edad o escuchar sus nombres hacía que le flaquearan las piernas y que sintiera unas tremendas ganas de llorar; cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró profundamente intentando recobrar la compostura, debía ser fuerte y sobre todo debía enfocar su mente en algo más, después de todo esto último era lo que le había funcionado los últimos tres años, ser ganadora de dos premios Tony y un Grammy no era casualidad, había trabajado duro, lo suficientemente duro como para no pensar en nada más durante el día y caer rendida por la noche, claro que eso no lo hacía menos difícil, cada desayuno, cada festival, cada canción, aún las cosas más cotidianas le recordaban lo que había perdido y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de imaginar lo diferente que sería su vida si nada de aquello les hubiera pasado, ¿Estaría aún en Broadway?¿Habría ganado tantos premios? Sabía que era inútil pero eran preguntas que jamás saldrían de su cabeza, la incertidumbre la mataba un poco más cada día pero nadie debía saberlo, no su familia, no la prensa y por supuesto no su hija.

Una vez que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para recomponerse bajó a la cocina, donde Santana comía un enorme plato de cereal con una rapidez que sobrepasaba lo impresionante.

-Vas a atorarte San, la comida no irá a ningún lado—

-Lo sé—contestó la joven esforzándose por hablar mientras se metía otra enorme cucharada en la boca—pero se me hace tarde—

La castaña suspiró dándose por vencida mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija y comenzaba a comer su platón de frutas.

-Mamá, necesito que me firmes algo—dijo la joven levantándose de un brinco y sacando un bonche de papeles de la mochila—Es para las animadoras—aclaró al ver la cara de confusión de su madre.

-¿Estás segura que eso es?—preguntó Shelby mientras comenzaba a revisarlo—podría jurar que estás comprando una casa, o todo un país—

-Ya sabes como es Sue, lo que dice en resumen es que no se hace responsable por fracturas, golpes o incluso la muerte de ninguna de nosotras durante prácticas—

-Eso definitivamente me hace sentir mejor—contestó con sarcasmo-¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?—

-Daaaa, es lo que siempre he hecho—

-Eso no quiere decir que sea lo que quieres—Santana paró de comer y miró a su madre con furia, no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo, dejando sin terminar el desayuno tomó su mochila con rapidez y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Podrías solo firmarlo y ya mamá? De verdad se me hace tarde—

-Santana….—

-No quiero hablar de eso—

-Debemos hablarlo—

-¡Claro que no!—contestó comenzando a exaltarse—ya te lo he dicho más de mil veces, no quiero entrar al estúpido club glee, no quiero tener nada que ver con esos ñoños—

-¿Estás segura que es solamente eso?—Shelby sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que su hija no quisiera saber nada de música no era cuestión de ñoños o de popularidad, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba cantar y sabía que estar lejos de eso era difícil pero tampoco quería presionarla, no cuando la razón de que no quisiera hacerlo implicaba sentimientos y emociones que quizá jamás lograría comprender del todo—¿Sabes algo? no importa—dijo tomando la hoja y garabateando su firma rápidamente, no tenía caso comenzar una pelea sobre algo tan absurdo, Santana tomó los papeles y le dio beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias—suspiró aliviada-¿Te veo por la tarde?—

-No iré a ningún lado, ¿Aún tienes gasolina?—

-Positivo—sonrió—Nos vemos—

Una vez que la adolescente se hubo ido la castaña tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana, necesitaba escuchar su voz, sobre todo en un día como ese donde nada parecía sentirse bien.

-Hola Shelbs—saludó Maggie del otro lado de la línea.

-Hey—murmuró la castaña apenas siendo capaz de contener las lágrimas

-Cariño, todo va a estar bien—la consoló de inmediato sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía, había recibido esa misma llamada durante los últimos tres años y hasta la fecha aún le seguía rompiendo el corazón escuchar tanto dolor en la voz de su hermana.

-Acabo de tener una discusión con Santana—explicó la castaña limpiándose un par de lágrimas de los ojos—le pregunté porque no entraba al Club Glee y simplemente explotó, no debí haber hecho eso, sobre todo hoy—

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, estás haciendo un buen trabajo incluso aunque en ocasiones no lo parezca—

-Lo se…..es solo que…yo….todos sabemos que Rachel es la razón de que no quiera cantar de nuevo—

-Es su modo de lidiar con el dolor Shelbs, volverá a hacerlo cuando esté lista, solo dale tiempo—

-Tiempo—murmuró, si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que esa estúpida frase de "El tiempo lo cura todo" no era más que una maldita mentira, en definitiva habían días mejores que otros pero la sensación de que algo faltaba siempre estaba ahí y era precisamente esa sensación la que la mataba por dentro, de algún modo había aprendido a vivir con ello pero aún dolía como el mismo infierno.

-¿Shel?—preguntó su hermana del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy aquí—

—No te preocupes—la tranquilizó—todos sabemos que San siempre hace las cosas a su propio ritmo-

-Lo se—

-¿Tu como estás?—

-No lo se—contestó sinceramente—Aun tengo días en los que quiero dejar todo e irme tan lejos como sea posible, aún tengo días donde no puedo escuchar música porque no puedo superar el hecho de que Rachel no esté ahí para cantarla conmigo o días en los que no puedo mirar a un niño o a un bebe porque recuerdo que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de llegar a conocer al mío—Shelby se limpió un par de lágrimas y continuó—la más ligera sensación de normalidad me hace sentir culpable, me recuerda que ellos no están aquí conmigo cuando deberían estarlo—Maggie simplemente guardó silencio, no había nada que pudiera decirle que la ayudara a sentirse mejor y lo sabía, todo lo que le quedaba era escucharla y tratar de entender por lo que estaba pasando.


	2. Encuentros

Santana llegó a la escuela y miró a su alrededor con desgana, definitivamente era el último lugar en donde quería estar pero no tenía muchas opciones, la escuela era importante para su madre y eso solo quería decir una cosa: no había modo de escapar de ella; lo único bueno del semestre radicaba en su nuevo título oficial de "Senior" lo cual significaba que tanto ella como sus amigos eran los nuevos reyes de la preparatoria, se suponía que estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos pero ni siquiera la idea de poder hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera logró mejorar su humor; intentando ignorar las sonrisas estúpidas de los de primer grado caminó con rapidez hacía su taquilla, todo lo que quería era entrar a clases, dormitar un poco e irse a casa ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-Hey San-dijo una vocecilla a su lado, casi de inmediato su ceño fruncido se relajó y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Britt-

-Te extrañé en las vacaciones-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Santana no pudo evitar ponerse colorada ante el comentario, miró a su amiga con atención y lo primero que pensó fue que aquel bronceado le quedaba de maravilla, podía verla mover los labios una y otra vez pero le costaba poner atención, aquella sensación era completamente nueva para ella y no estaba segura de querer que parara-Tierra llamando a San, ¿Estás escuchándome?-preguntó la joven dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Si...umm...no...lo siento-admitió aún un poco aturdida, Brittany sonrió tristemente y sin decir una sola palabra la envolvió en un tierno abrazo-Los extraño-susurró la morocha intentando contener las lágrimas, después de todo no podía dejar que los demás la vieran de ese modo, arruinaría por completo su imagen y no quería siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría si eso sucedía, odiándose por completo dio un paso hacia atrás y se separó de su amiga adoptando de nuevo su ya característica mirada de "voy a patearte el trasero"

-Lo se San-contestó la rubia sin inmutarse ante la pérdida de contacto-¿sabes? estoy segura que todo va a mejorar-

-Quizá cuando muera-

-Hablo enserio-dijo mirándola seriamente, la morocha simplemente se encogió de hombros, sabía que las intenciones de Britt eran las mejores pero no estaba segura de que las cosas alguna vez mejoraran, en ocasiones lo hacían pero jamás duraba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Perdón, yo no...-

-Lo se-la interrumpió-sólo me gustaría que de verdad lo creyeras, aunque fuera de vez en cuando-

Quiso decirle que lo intentaría pero justo en ese momento alguien la abrazó por la espalda y la levantó del suelo haciendo que Britt soltara una carcajada.

-¡Bájame ya Noah!-gritó sabiendo perfectamente quien estaba detrás de todo.

-Oblígame-la retó.

-Bien, pero tu lo pediste-de inmediato comenzó a patear y a soltar golpes en ninguna dirección en particular, pasaron un par de segundos y justo cuando pensaba que no estaba funcionando el joven soltó un quejido y la soltó para luego doblarse de dolor.

-¡Demonios Santana!-se quejó una vez que se hubo recuperado lo suficiente-eres una salvaje-

-Hey, No fui yo quien comenzó Noah-

-No me llames Noah-susurró el chico mirando a su alrededor-Aquí soy Puck ¿recuerdas?-

-Puedo llamarte como se me antoje troll-

-Me impresiona el amor que se tienen en su familia-bromeó Brittany sacando sus libros del casillero.

-No somos familia-se defendió Santana-estoy casi segura que tía Maggie lo recogió del basurero o algo parecido-

-Muy graciosa-respondió el chico dándole un ligero empujón-solo quería venir a preguntar como estabas, ya sabes con eso de que hoy...y ellos...yo...solo quería...-

-Estoy bien-respondió un tanto cansada de la pregunta.

-Vale, solo...sabes que...estoy...estoy aquí si quieres hablar con alguien-la morocha asintió y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, su primo podía ser un cabeza hueca y quizá no le daba tanto crédito como debería pero en el fondo era un buen chico-Yo también los extraño-murmuró con tristeza antes de alejarse con su acostumbrado aire distraído, apenas se hubo perdido de vista un grupo de animadoras encabezadas por Quinn Fabray se abrieron camino a través del pasillo, dos de ellas sostenían a una joven que parecía estar luchando por escapar de su agarre, Santana sabía lo que eso significaba, aquel sería oficialmente el primer Slushi del semestre y como capitana de las animadoras era algo que le correspondía hacer.

-Corcoran-dijo por todo saludo la líder del grupo entregándole un enorme vaso de malteada y colocándose a su lado, Santana miró a su alrededor, todos los chicos en el pasillo observaban la escena en silencio intentando pasar desapercibidos, sabían lo que estaba por pasar y rezaban por no ser los siguientes, una vez tirado el primer slushi era oficialmente periodo de caza y nadie estaba a salvo; finalmente su atención se centró en la joven parada frente a ella, respiraba con dificultad y su largo cabello castaño le cubría el rostro, una parte de ella se alegró, al menos no tendría que saber quién era, no tendría que ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa cuando el frío la golpeara ni su gesto de odio cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, cualquier otro año habría dado un enriquecedor discurso sobre cadenas alimenticias, jugadores de fútbol y animadoras pero esta vez simplemente lanzó la malteada directo a la cara de la chica y se dio media vuelta con la intención de entrar a su primera clase, había dado dos pasos cuando un grito la hizo parar en seco.

-¡Quién demonios crees que eres!-Santana se giró tan deprisa que por un leve momento creyó que caería al suelo, conocía esa voz, podría jurar que era...

-¿Como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra capitana?-preguntó una de las chicas claramente ofendida, el resto del grupo asintió y pronto todas cuchicheaban como si se tratara del mejor chisme del universo, la morocha ignoró a sus compañeras y por primera vez miró con atención a su más reciente víctima, estaba completamente cubierta de aquella sustancia viscosa pero había logrado quitarse el cabello de la cara dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos marrones, sin embargo no fue eso lo que hizo que su respiración se volviera agitada, fue su nariz, una que conocía a la perfección porque era exactamente igual a la de su madre.


	3. Investigación

Santana miró a la joven con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, no sabía que hacer, su primer impulso fue correr hacia ella y preguntarle donde demonios había estado todo ese tiempo pero se contuvo, debía mantener la cabeza fría, no podía ser ella, era imposible, después de todo había muchas personas parecidas entre si en el mundo y eso no significaba que estuvieran relacionadas, en definitiva estaba volviéndose loca, no podía haber otra explicación.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-le espetó la castaña mirándola con furia, Santana levantó ambas cejas un tanto sorprendida, en cualquier otra circunstancia aquella pregunta bien le habría valido otro facial de slushi sin embargo debía darle algo de mérito, nunca nadie se había atrevido a retar a Santana Corcoran y a decir verdad le parecía ligeramente fascinante; el pasillo había quedado en silencio ante el conocimiento de una inminente pelea, podía sentir las miradas de su equipo sobre ella esperando que hiciera algo pero no pudo importarle menos, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? Si esa joven parada frente a ella era Rachel ¿Porque no la reconocía? Había miles de preguntas rondando por su cabeza pero quizá no era el mejor momento para indagar, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto el resto del equipo lo haría, debía actuar rápido si no quería que la mataran antes de tener tiempo para averiguar más sobre ella.

-Solo lárgate antes de que haga tu vida un infierno lo que queda del semestre—soltó con furia, estaba segura que eso sería suficiente para alejarla del peligro, al menos por el momento.

-Te crees muy valiente con todos tus amigos alrededor ¿no es cierto?—continuó la joven dando un paso hacia ella, Santana suspiró bastante frustrada, en definitiva esta chica quería morir, no había otra explicación, le estaba ofreciendo una escapada limpia y ella simplemente la rechazaba, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada? Tendría que emplear toda su destreza si quería tener el control de la situación, siguiendo sus ya bien conocidas tácticas de intimidación dio un paso hacia el frente acortando aún más la distancia entre ellas y miró a la joven directo a los ojos.

-Podría acabar contigo solo usando una mano hobbit, no me hagas demostrarlo—susurró con furia, por primera vez la castaña pareció quedarse sin palabras, antes de que alguna de las dos tuviera tiempo de agregar algo más la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases comenzó a sonar con insistencia, la castaña miró a su agresora una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Los nuevos necesitan aprender un poco de respeto—le susurró Quinn—ya tendremos tiempo de enseñarles—

-No importa, es solo una niña tonta-le aseguró—adelántense, las alcanzo en un momento-

-¿Estás segura?—preguntó Britt notando de inmediato que algo andaba mal con su mejor amiga.

-Completamente—

-Bien, te veo luego—Santana asintió y se recargó sobre las taquillas esperando a que el pasillo terminara de vaciarse, tardó un par de minutos pero cuando estuvo segura que ningún profesor podía verla comenzó a correr tan de prisa como sus piernas se lo permitían, necesitaba hablar con aquella chica y sabía perfectamente donde podía encontrarla, después de todo solo había un lugar al que podías ir cuando recibías un baño de Slushi; tuvo que cruzar la escuela entera pero cuando finalmente llegó a los vestidores del gimnasio supo que su intuición no había fallado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta con lentitud, entonces la vio, estaba parada frente al lavamanos claramente intentando eliminar los restos de malteada de su cabello, sobraba decir que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-No vas a lograr quitar eso solo usando agua-dijo en voz alta delatando su presencia.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó la joven mirándola a través del espejo-¿vienes a golpearme o algo parecido?-

-Por más que te lo hayas ganado Hobbit lamento decepcionarte, vengo en paz-la castaña la miró con recelo intentando decidir si creerle o no, no tenía muy buenas experiencias de sus escuelas anteriores y confiar en alguien que acababa de tirarle una malteada en el rostro no estaba entre sus más brillantes ideas—Si quisiera lastimarte, ya lo hubiera hecho y definitivamente no habría venido sola, es más divertido cuando hay público—la joven pareció pensar que aquel era un buen argumento porque simplemente asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en el espejo frente a ella, Santana por su parte se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la observó durante algunos segundos antes de continuar con su plan—Supongo que si me tomé la molestia de venir a buscarte al menos tengo el derecho de saber tu nombre—

-¿Porque te interesa?—respondió la joven visiblemente confundida-hace unos minutos simplemente te importaba saber cuantos Sluhies necesitarías para llenar una tina y ahogarme en ella—

-Bueno, no es una mala idea—admitió la morocha esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?—le preguntó tomando una toalla y comenzando a secar su cabello, Santana suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Igual que tu—contestó simplemente

-Lo estaría si no me hubieras bañado en malteada—le reprochó esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Touché-admitió la joven soltando una carcajada.

-Rachel-

-¿Perdón?-preguntó un tanto confundida.

-Mi nombre, me llamo Rachel...Rachel Berry-una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su respiración se volviera agitada, intentó convencerse de que un nombre no significaba nada pero su instinto le decía lo contrario, seguramente millones de personas en el mundo se llamaban "Rachel" pero algo era claro, solo una de ellas era SU Rachel y casi podría jurar que era la que estaba parada frente a ella, sin embargo un 90% de certeza no bastaba, necesitaba el 100% antes de poder decírselo a su mamá, no quería armar un escándalo y por supuesto no quería lastimarla si al final todo resultaba ser mentira, además estaba el asunto de la memoria, si aquella joven era SU Rachel, ¿cómo es que no se acordaba de ella?

-Soy Santana—soltó torpemente aún intentando recobrar la compostura.

-No puedo decir que es un placer pero es bueno conocer el nombre de quien me hará la vida imposible el resto del semestre—

-Solo mantente alejada de las animadoras y estoy segura que vivirás—Rachel la miró bastante confundida, en definitiva aquella chica le parecía muy extraña.

-Pero creí que…..—

-Escucha—la interrumpió—no puedo decir que me agradas pero digamos que no te odio tanto como al resto de los alumnos de esta escuela, mantendré a la animadoras alejadas de ti lo más posible, no hagas nada estúpido, no esperes que te proteja y en definitiva no esperes que sea tu niñera, si cometes un error, estás sola, ¿entendido?—

-Entendido—


	4. Lazos

Santana entró a su salón con su acostumbrado aire despreocupado, jamás le había importado llegar temprano a clases y no estaba dispuesta a comenzar durante su último año, por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel, tendría que encontrar la manera de acercarse a ella sin que pareciera extraño, después de todo era una animadora, no le importaba en lo absoluto su posición social pero tenía que estar arriba si quería protegerla.

-Señorita Corcoran, que gusto que nos acompañe—la joven pegó un brinco y se giró con rapidez al reconocer el acento hindú del director, aquella era una situación totalmente fuera de lo común, no recordaba cuantas veces había visto al hombre durante sus tres años de preparatoria pero estaba segura que decir dos era exagerar.

-Tenía que pasar al baño—contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno Santana Corcoran, ya que disfruta tanto de hacernos esperar va a ayudarme, quédese conmigo al frente por favor—la morocha asintió y miró a sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos apenas y podían contener la risa, suspiró profundamente y apretó los puños con furia, ya se las pagarían después, ella misma se encargaría de todos y cada uno de ellos—Como les iba diciendo alumnos, el nuevo programa educativo en Mckinley incluye un sistema de tutoreo, a los estudiantes de último curso se les asignará uno de primero, a quien deberán ayudar tanto en las materias como en la escuela en general—

-En otras palabras, debemos ser niñeras de los babosos esos—soltó Quinn frunciendo el ceño, el director la miró sin saber exactamente que decir, nunca había sido muy bueno para tratar con alumnos y la morocha no podía culparlo, ni siquiera ella era buena para tratar con Quinn cuando comenzaba con sus aires de diva.

-Señorita Fabray, la veré en mi oficina al final del día—la rubia estaba por contestar cuando Brittany le dio un codazo haciéndola callar, Santana sonrió ante el gesto, Britt era en definitiva la menos impulsiva de las tres y por lo tanto la que siempre conservaba la calma y evitaba que hicieran cosas estúpidas—Como iba diciendo, les asignaremos a un alumno de primero, para eso hemos traído este recipiente que contiene los nombres de cada uno de ellos, la señorita Corcoran nos hará el favor de ir sacando uno por uno, cuando sepan con quién les toca deben contactarlo a más tardar esta semana ¿entendido?—hubo un murmullo de desacuerdo que fue olímpicamente ignorado por el director y la profesora, era claro que no había marcha atrás, Santana lo pensó un momento y decidió que quizá no era tan mala idea, sabía perfectamente la manera en la que podía sacarle provecho al nuevo "sistema". Durante la siguiente media hora sacó un papelito tras otro, estaba comenzando a pensar que eran infinitos, ¿cuántos alumnos de nuevo ingreso podía haber? Solo había un nombre ahí dentro que le importaba y si no fuera por el ya hubiera aventado aquel tarro hasta el otro lado del salón.

-Santana Corcoran—leyó el director sacándola de su ensimismamiento, la morocha levantó ambas cejas y con movimientos vacilantes sacó el penúltimo papelito del tarro, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada al leer el nombre escrito en el "Finn Hudson" –¿Y bien señorita Corcoran?¿Con quién le tocó?—

-Rachel Berry—contestó arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la basura.

-Bien, eso solo nos deja a la señorita Fabray quién según mi lista estará con Finn Hudson—

-Perfecto—soltó la rubia con sarcasmo.

-Señorita Fabray no me haga enviarla a detención—

La campana que indicaba el fin del primer periodo comenzó a sonar con insistencia, Santana respiró aliviada, no podía creer que se había pasado la hora completa sacando estúpidos papeles de un estúpido frasco, la única buena noticia es que ahora tenía una excusa para acercarse a Rachel sin que sus amigos sospecharan y no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

**PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN**

Shelby estaba en su habitación disfrutando de un buen libro y una taza de té antes de ir a la cama, no recordaba la última vez que había podido hacer eso sin tener que checar su celular cada dos minutos, sabía que debía disfrutar al máximo los pocos días libres que podía conseguir, después de todo con una película en proceso y una obra de teatro a punto de estrenarse estaba segura que no habría muchos de esos en su futuro cercano.

-Mamá, ¿estás ocupada?—la castaña levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a su hija parada en el marco de la puerta.

-No cariño, adelante—

-¿Qué tal tu día libre? —

-Estuvo bien, ya extrañaba quedarme en cama todo el día—Bromeó—¿Qué tal el tuyo?—Santana subió a la cama de un brinco y se recostó sobre una de las enorme almohadas.

-Supongo que estuvo bien—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—la única parte extraña fue cuando el director nos dijo que este semestre tendremos que tutorear a un alumno de nuevo ingreso—

-Eso suena interesante—

-No lo es—replicó frunciendo el ceño—se supone que debo ayudar a alguien con sus tareas y a que se adapte a la escuela, yo hice todo eso sola y sobreviví ¿por qué no pueden hacer lo mismo ellos?—

-No te mataría ser amable con alguien de vez en cuando San—

-Oye, yo soy amable—

-Ujummm, por supuesto—Santana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero no respondió, tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle a su mamá y no sabía cual era la mejor manera de comenzar; Shelby por su parte podía ver la batalla librándose en el interior de la joven, sabía que lo mejor era no presionarla y dejar que hablara cuando estuviera lista, después de todo Santana siempre había trabajado de ese modo.

-¿Los extrañas?—preguntó finalmente luego de un par de minutos en completo silencio.

-Cada minuto de cada día San—

-Y…..bueno….¿realmente crees que aún podemos encontrarlos?—la castaña suspiró, sabía perfectamente a que venía esa pregunta, hacía poco más de un año que el departamento de policía había llamado para hacerle saber que el caso sería archivado, Santana había contestado el teléfono y el detective en turno se había encargado de dejarle muy en claro que las posibilidades de encontrar a sus hermanos eran de uno en un millón, Shelby había tenido que pasar el resto de la tarde intentando tranquilizarla.

-Estoy segura que si—le aseguró

-Pero, lo que dijo el policía…..—

-No somos estadísticas cariño—dijo tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente.

-Yo solo…..—

-Escucha—la interrumpió—he pasado los últimos tres años intentando entender cuales fueron los motivos de Leroy para hacer lo que hizo, quizá estaba asustado o quizá pensó que era la única opción que tenía—Santana sintió que su sangre hervía ante la mención de ese hombre, todo lo que quería era encontrarlo y provocarle tanto daño como fuera posible, quizá hasta matarlo si tenía el tiempo suficiente, Shelby pareció notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su hija porque puso una mano bajo su barbilla obligándola a mirarla—cometió un error Sanny pero no era un mal hombre y sobre todo no era un mal padre—

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo perdonaste o algo así?—preguntó la joven claramente ofendida—porque si vas a comenzar a defenderlo y a decir que era un santo entonces creo que esta plática no tiene sentido—

-No es lo que estoy diciendo—aclaró la castaña—cariño ese hombre me ha hecho más daño que nadie en el mundo, no lo he perdonado y dudo que pueda hacerlo en lo que me queda de vida—

-Pero entonces…-

-Lo que realmente quise decir—la interrumpió—es que Leroy jamás les haría daño—

-Supongo que eso ya no importa—contestó fríamente—la policía cerró el caso así que…..—

-Cariño tengo a dos detectives privados buscándolos y tu tío Fred se ha asegurado de mantener a un par de agentes del FBI pendientes del caso—la joven miró a su mamá con la boca abierta, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada de eso antes?—No he parado de buscar San, jamás lo haría—

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?—

-No lo se—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—supongo que quería mantenerte alejada de todo esto tanto como fuera posible—

-No soy una niñita mamá—se quejó mirándola con furia

-Soy tu madre cariño, para mi siempre serás una niñita, no importa si tienes 18 o 50—Santana suspiró, quería enojarse con ella pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse aliviada, siempre había pensado que una vez que la policía archivaba el caso no había nada más que hacer, pero esta vez era diferente, seguían buscándolos.

-Mamá necesito saber estas cosas, quiero ayudar—Shelby sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Prometo actualizarte cada que el detective me llame, ¿de acuerdo?—

-De acuerdo—aceptó, ambas permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos, Santana se acurrucó contra su madre y dejó que su respiración acompasada la ayudara a tranquilizarse.

-¿Tu crees que Rachel se acuerde de nosotras?—preguntó luego de un rato.

-Supongo que si cariño, tenía casi doce la última vez que la vimos ¿Por qué la pregunta?—

-No lo se, solo pensaba, ¿Qué tal si los encontramos y no sabe quienes somos?—

-Lo hará San—

-¿Pero que tal si no?—insistió, Shelby la miró un par de segundos sin saber exactamente que decir.

-San tu sabes que no la pase muy bien los primeros meses después de todo aquello—la morocha asintió, recordaba perfectamente que había tenido que ir a Boston a vivir con sus abuelos durante tres meses, su tía le había explicado que su mamá estaba enferma y que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para volver a ser la misma de siempre, acababa de cumplir quince años pero no era estúpida, había notado que su mamá lloraba por las noches y que rara vez salía de su recámara, también sabía lo de las pastillas para dormir, no había tenido que ser una genio para entender lo que realmente estaba pasando—al principio me sentía impotente y culpable, no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, pero después entendí que quizá estaba viendo las cosas de la manera equivocada—

-¿A que te refieres?—preguntó confundida

-Los extraño San, me hacen mucha falta y no puedo dejar de imaginar como sería todo si estuvieran aquí—confesó con tristeza—al principio todo lo que pedía era encontrarlos, quería que regresaran a casa y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero luego entendí que quizá estaba pidiendo algo equivocado—

-¿No quieres que vuelvan?—preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño, estaba completamente perdida en la conversación, su mamá estaba hablando muy raro y algunas cosas parecían no tener sentido, en definitiva podía sentir un dolor de cabeza acercarse.

-Quiero que sean felices—respondió Shelby con lágrimas en los ojos—quiero que tengan a alguien que los abrace cuando lo necesiten, quiero que tengan a alguien que los levante por las mañanas y les haga el desayuno y sobre todo quiero que tengan a alguien que los quiera, no me importa si ese alguien no soy yo Sanny, solo quiero que tengan eso en sus vidas—la morocha miró a su mamá y no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa, siempre había estado orgullosa de ella pero ahora ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir todo lo que sentía por la mujer que le había dado la vida, aquella que le había enseñado a ser fuerte y a levantarse después del fracaso, aquela que acababa de enseñarle lo que era amar sin egoísmo—así que contestando tu pregunta, suponiendo que Rach no se acordara de nosotras entonces tendríamos que encontrar la manera de formar parte de su vida, con todo y sus viejos recuerdos ¿vale?—

-Vale—respondió simplemente

-Ahora ve a la cama, mañana es día de escuela y estoy segura que no quieres perderte tu primera sesión de tutoreo—

-Claro, no puedo esperar—bromeó

-Por cierto, ¿Con quien te tocó?—

-Finn Hudson—mintió levantándose de la cama de un brinco, algo era seguro, si mentías y estabas en la presencia de Shelby Corcoran más de dos segundos después de haberlo hecho seguro te descubriría, lo mejor era correr antes de ser examinado por el detector de mentiras humano—descansa mamá—

-Buenas Noches Sanny—


	5. Pasados

Santana caminó por los pasillos de la escuela hecha una furia, llevaba un mes entero tutoreando a Rachel y a pesar de sus intentos por ser amable no había logrado que le dijera absolutamente nada, estaba tan perdida como el primer día y no tenía tiempo para seguir jugando a la detective, había intentado pensar en algo mas efectivo pero lo único que se le ocurría era encerrarla en un casillero hasta que comenzara a hablar, no era una idea brillante pero serviría como último recurso, o eso esperaba.

-¿Así que estrella de Broadway uh?—dijo una voz conocida, Santana frunció el ceño y giró por el pasillo para encontrarse de frente con Karofsky y el resto de los gorilas de americano, no podía ver a quién estaban fastidiando pero tampoco le interesaba, quizá la víctima era ese chico raro con voz de niña, ¿cuál era su nombre? Kurt, definitivamente tenía que ser él, uno no podía ir a la escuela vestido como una copia barata de Celia Cruz y salir con vida, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino cuando otra vos conocida la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Ustedes están celosos porque no son tan talentosos como yo—la morocha no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de los problemas, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

-Creo que necesita "enfriarse" un poco más Jimmy—instruyó el chico burlonamente, el aludido asintió y caminó hacia delante con un enorme vaso de Slushi en las manos.

-¡Karofsky!—gritó Santana acercándose a ellos tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, el equipo entero se giró sorprendido ante su presencia, jugadores de futbol y porristas tenían un pacto implícito, jamás se interrumpían unos a otros cuando una operación Slushi estaba en proceso y sobre todo jamás defendían a la víctima, sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas y seguramente sería ella misma quien matara a Rachel Berry después pero no podía dejar que ellos le hicieran daño, simplemente no estaba bien-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?—le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No mucho—contestó el chico esbozando una tonta sonrisa—solo teniendo un poco de diversión—

-Es lo que veo—dijo mirando a Rachel, quien temblaba bajo tres colores diferentes de Slushi—¿Ahora molestas chicas?—se burló—veo que tus expectativas han crecido—

-Bueno ya sabes, siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas—

-Te sugiero entonces que pares de probar cosas nuevas—contestó tajantemente—las chicas son de las animadoras y lo sabes, ¿no tienes algún perdedor que meter al basurero?—

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Corcoran?—preguntó el chico comenzando a molestarse.

-Te lo explicaría simio pero no creo que puedas entenderlo, largo de aquí antes de que le diga a Puck que te patee el trasero—Karofsky lo pensó un momento y miró a Santana con furia para después desaparecer por el pasillo seguido de cerca por el resto del equipo.

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó a Rachel apenas hubieron desaparecido, la castaña asintió y levantó su mochila del suelo, era difícil no ver lo mucho que temblaba-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!—soltó de improvisto haciéndola pegar un brinco—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de los problemas ¡Demonios Berry!—

-Para tu información no fui yo la que comenzó, además no tenías porque meterte, lo tenía bajo control—

-Claro que si—contestó con sorna—anda, necesitas limpiarte todo eso antes de que te enfermes—

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a los ya conocidos vestidores del gimnasio, Santana no podía entender como Rachel podía ser tan cabeza dura, sabía de sus sueños de grandeza en Broadway pero no tenía porque embárraselos en la cara a todo el mundo, eso solo le causaría problemas.

-¿Traes algo para cambiarte?—preguntó mientras la veía quitarse los zapatos.

-En mi mochila—Santana asintió y sacó una blusa y un pantalón así como un par de calcetines y ropa interior.

-Vaya, venías preparada—Rachel se encogió de hombros

-El hecho de que no veas algo no quiere decir que no suceda, supongo que soy un blanco fácil—

-No lo serías si simplemente cerraras la boca—

-Yo solo….no puedo dejarlos ganar ¿entiendes?—

-No, no realmente—la castaña suspiró un tanto frustrada y se abrió un poco la blusa para luego caminar hacia el lavamanos y continuar enjuagándose, entonces lo vio, un pequeño lunar con forma de media luna justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo, apenas y sobresalía por encima de la ropa pero era claro que estaba ahí ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Ese lunar había estado en la familia Corcoran por generaciones, su abuela lo tenía, su mamá lo tenía y ella lo tenía, una ola de emociones la embargó al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-Tierra llamando a Santana—la morocha salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Rachel intentando contener las lágrimas, quería levantarse y abrazarla tan fuerte como fuera posible pero se contuvo.

-Lo siento….yo solo….¿que decías?—articuló finalmente en un intento por actuar lo más normal posible.

-Decía que mejor tomaré una ducha, no puedo quitarme lo pegajoso del cabello en el lavamanos—explicó—pero puedes irte si quieres, seguramente tienes clase y no quiero meterte en problemas—

-No importa—le aseguró con rapidez—estoy segura que el maestro estará aliviado de no verme en el salón—

-De verdad, no me importa quedarme sola—insistió con nerviosismo, Santana la miró bastante confundida, ¿a que venía todo aquello?

-Solo ve a ducharte Berry, no iré a ninguna parte—la castaña finalmente asintió y corrió al área de regaderas, Santana podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? En definitiva decirle a su mamá estaba al principio de la lista pero se debatía entre dejarla ir a casa o encerrarla en el maletero de su auto para conducir directo al teatro.

-¿Lo ves? te dije que no tenías que esperarme—dijo Rachel saliendo de la regadera y tomando su mochila sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla—gracias por todo pero tengo clase y no puedo llegar tarde—

-¡Alto ahí!—exigió Santana levantándose de un brinco, sabía perfectamente lo que Rachel intentaba, aquel era el clásico "No quiero que descubran lo que estoy haciendo", debía admitir que era un movimiento brillante pero había vivido con Shelby Corcoran toda su vida, sabía como utilizarlo y en definitiva no iba a funcionar en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Santana?—

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación dar la espalda a alguien que intenta hablar contigo?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos, la castaña se giró con lentitud y después de lo que pareció una eternidad levantó la mirada posando sus brillantes ojos color marrón sobre los de ella, entonces lo entendió.

-¿Quién demonios te hizo eso?—preguntó sintiendo como su respiración se volvía agitada y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, necesitaba controlarse, sus arranques de furia nunca habían terminado en nada bueno y no podía darse el lujo de explotar frente a Rachel.

-¡Porque te importa!—gritó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Es mi vida y quiero que te quedes fuera de ella!—

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones Hobbit—respondió tan calmadamente como le fue posible—A menos que quieras que vaya con el director y le informe que una de sus alumnas tiene la cara como si acabara de salir de un cuadrilátero—Rachel pareció pensarlo un momento y finalmente se dejó caer en uno de los bancos completamente derrotada.

-Fue papá—confesó luego de unos minutos—estaba borracho y el…..el no quería lastimarme…..—

-¿No quería?—la interrumpió—Rachel tienes moretones en la cara y quien sabe en donde más, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera querido—

-No entiendes nada—

-Entonces explícamelo—Ambas se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, Rachel se movió un tanto incómoda cuando Santana se sentó a su lado pero no se apartó—Aunque te parezca raro de escuchar Berry me agradas y no puedo…realmente quiero entender lo que está pasando—

-No se por donde comenzar—

-Desde el principio está bien para mi—la castaña asintió y se limpió un par de lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Papá comenzó a tomar cuando mi padre murió—Santana frunció el ceño un tanto confundida, Rachel pareció notarlo porque simplemente se encogió de hombros—mis papás son gays—le aclaró—se casaron en las Vegas y después de un par de años decidieron que querían tener hijos así que contrataron una madre sustituta y nueve meses después nací yo—la morocha no sabía si reírse o comenzar a llorar, era simplemente la historia más estúpida que hubiera escuchado—Ellos eran…..—

-¿Qué hay de tu mamá?—la interrumpió toscamente haciendo que la castaña la mirara un tanto confundida—¿nunca quisiste saber quién era?—

-No realmente—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—no es como si le importara, apenas nací tomó su dinero y desapareció—Santana apretó con fuerza los puños y respiró profundamente, iba a matarlo, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a inventarse algo tan estúpido? ¡El se la había llevado, el la había alejado de ellos!—el punto es que éramos felices, salíamos a acampar, al cine, comíamos juntos, lo que cualquier familia normal hace supongo—

-¿Que fue lo que cambió?—preguntó aún intentando tranquilizarse, no podía permitir que sus arranques asustaran a Rachel, si eso sucedía no le contaría nada y justo ahora necesitaba toda la información que pudiera obtener.

-Ya te lo dije, papá enfermó—contestó simplemente—un día estaba cuidándonos a mi hermano y a mi cuando cayó desmayado a la mitad de la sala, después de muchos estudios los doctores le dijeron que tenía un defecto en el corazón, a partir de ese momento mis papás se dedicaron a viajar por todo el mundo buscando tratamientos pero era demasiado tarde…..—su voz se quebró, Santana pudo darse cuenta que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas—Al principio su problema con el alcohol no era tan grave, hacía cosas divertidas o simplemente se encerraba en su cuarto hasta que estaba bien de nuevo, después lo despidieron del trabajo y comenzó a volverse agresivo, gritaba como un loco y rompía todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, con el tiempo aprendimos que estaríamos bien mientras no nos metiéramos en su camino, estaba funcionando hasta que….—Rachel se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento—hasta que yo…..yo solo…estaba haciendo tarea y no me di cuenta cuando llegó—dijo finalmente mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—pude escuchar a Lucas gritar en el cuarto de al lado…..intenté ayudarlo pero…..pero papá era más fuerte…..—

-No fue tu culpa Rach—la tranquilizó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-Lo fue, el confiaba en mi y yo…..yo debí haber estado ahí—

-No podías saber que iba a hacerle daño—

-Lo se—murmuró—pasé toda esa noche curando sus golpes e intentando tranquilizarlo pero nada funcionaba, hasta el más mínimo ruido lo asustaba—Santana pudo sentir una descarga de furia recorrer su cuerpo, el simple hecho de imaginar a sus hermanos en esa situación la ponía enferma, Leroy no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlos pasar por algo así, no cuando habían tenido una mamá y una hermana esperándolos en casa todos esos años—luego de eso papá lo mandó a vivir con unos tíos a California—

-Espera….¿Por qué hizo eso?—preguntó volviendo a la realidad de golpe.

-Yo ammm….no lo se, supongo que no quería lastimarlo de nuevo, le pidió perdón como un millón de veces y…. mmm….quizá decidió que estaba más seguro de esa forma—

-¿Aún tienes contacto con el?—

-Hablamos por teléfono de vez en cuando pero usualmente son solo unos minutos, mis tíos casi nunca están en casa así que…—Santana mordió su labio inferior un tanto preocupada, en definitiva era un problema que Lucas estuviera tan lejos de ellos, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a encontrarlo en California? Estaba segura que Rachel ni siquiera tenía la dirección de la casa.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no lo ves Rach?—preguntó temiendo la respuesta, la castaña suspiró

-Cuatro meses—

-No puedo creer que no le hayas dicho a nadie sobre esto—la reprendió comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—entiendo que no quieras hablar sobre tu hermano pero que hay de tu papá, ¿que va a pasar si un día no se controla y se le pasa la mano?—

-Eso no va a pasar—

-No lo sabes Rachel, no sabes si va a pasar o no—

-Yo solo….no puedo…el es mi papá Santana, seguro tenemos malos ratos pero es la única familia que me queda—aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, quería decirle que eso no era cierto, quería decirle que tenía una madre y una hermana mayor pero no era el momento, incluso una persona impulsiva como ella lo sabía.

-No puedo dejar que te siga lastimando—murmuró suavemente sin ser totalmente consiente de ello.

-Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie—

-Rachel..….—

-Por favor—suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, Santana la miró durante un par de segundos y simplemente asintió—Gracias—murmuró la castaña levantándose con rapidez y saliendo del vestidor sin agregar una sola palabra más, la morocha la observó alejarse y permaneció en el mismo lugar un par de minutos más intentando descifrar que era lo que debía hacer, sabía que le había prometido no decir nada pero tampoco podía permitir que la siguieran lastimando, no ahora que sabía la verdad, no ahora que podía protegerla, tal parecía que sería la primera vez que rompiera una promesa.

* * *

><p>-Creo que se escucharía mejor si eleváramos el último acorde Phil—dijo Shelby tomando la partitura y escribiendo algunas notas nuevas—me parece que le da un poco más de sentido—<p>

-Me encanta, es perfecto—sonrió el director musical luego de echarle un vistazo a los cambios-¿Sabes? Deberías dedicarte a esto—

-No lo creo—contestó esbozando una sonrisa—dejaré que los expertos se encarguen—

-En ese caso oficialmente declaro que todos los arreglos están terminados y que estamos listos para el estreno en exactamente dos semanas—

-Eso lo dudo—dijo la castaña tomando su botella de agua y dándole un sorbo—encontrar un remplazo para Tomas está tomando mucho más de lo que debería y sinceramente no se si estaremos listos en tan poco tiempo—Phil asintió, los ensayos habían comenzado hacía ya ocho meses y todo había ido bastante bien hasta hace dos días, cuando Tomas les había comunicado que debía dejar la producción por problemas familiares, fue entonces que todos entraron en pánico, las audiciones se abrieron de manera inmediata pero nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para cumplir con las exigencias del papel, sin olvidar claro el poco tiempo que les quedaba de ensayo, Shelby estaba bastante incómoda al respecto, después de todo ese proyecto era uno de los más esperados en Broadway y su nombre estaba de por medio.

-Estoy seguro que llegará la persona adecuada—la tranquilizó—es cuestión de tiempo—

-Eso espero, no quiero ni pensar lo que dirán los críticos si…..—

-Disculpen, estoy buscando a…..¿Phil Stevens?—la castaña se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, conocía esa voz, ciertamente no había esperado volver a escucharla nunca pero era imposible confundirla.

-James—soltó sintiendo como su corazón daba un brinco, el hombre la miró y sonrió haciendo que dos hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas.

-Hola Shelby—saludó encogiéndose de hombros—que sorpresa encontrarte aquí—la castaña suspiró, vaya bobo, ¿sorpresa? ¡Su nombre estaba en toda la publicidad alrededor de la ciudad! durante un par de segundos ambos se miraron fijamente como si intentaran descifrarse el uno al otro, Phil pareció notar la confusión en los ojos de su mejor amiga porque dio un paso al frente y extendió la mano hacia el desconocido.

-Soy Phil, ¿estabas buscándome?—

-Si, lo siento—contestó finalmente apartando la vista de la castaña—Me mandó Arthur, dijo que viniera contigo para que me dieras las partituras del personaje de Josh—

-Espera un minuto….—dijo Shelby finalmente entendiendo la situación, aquello era simplemente el colmo del cinismo, el hombre reaparecía en su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y no conforme con eso ¿también invadía su lugar de trabajo?.

-Iré a hablar con Arthur—le susurró Phil de modo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo-¿estarás bien si te dejo un momento sola?—

-Por supuesto que si, tomate el tiempo que necesites—le aseguró, una vez que ambos se hubieron quedado solos James tomó asiento detrás del piano y comenzó a juguetear con las teclas.

-Te ves hermosa—dijo finalmente sin apartar su atención del instrumento, Shelby lo miró, odiaba que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado siguiera sintiéndose completamente indefensa estando frente a el, odiaba aún sentir ese ligero escalofrío en la espalda cada que el decía su nombre y sobre todo odiaba no poder odiarlo lo suficiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó fríamente,

-Quería verte—explicó levantándose del piano y caminando hacia ella, la castaña retrocedió de inmediato intentando mantener tanta distancia como fuera posible, James pareció entenderlo porque simplemente se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Esa es tu explicación?—preguntó molesta-¿Querías verme?—

-Shelby por favor….—

-No tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi lugar de trabajo y pretender que todo está bien—

-Lo sé, sé que cometí un error y créeme que he pagado por el desde el momento en que puse un pie fuera de esa casa—la castaña miró al hombre frente a ella y sonrió con tristeza.

-James…..—

-No te atrevas a decir que es muy tarde—la reprendió acordando el espacio que había entre ellos, sus cuerpos quedaron tan cerca uno del otro que la castaña podía sentir su palpitar y su suave olor a colonia, quería besarlo, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo perdonaba y que volverían a ser felices pero no podía, no cuando el dolor aún estaba ahí, no cuando había pasado noches enteras llorando, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba se separó de el y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Tienes que irte—dijo simplemente

-No lo haré—le aseguró—lo hice una vez Shelby y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, si no quieres que trabaje contigo entonces está bien pero sabes perfectamente que soy el único que puede sacar adelante ese papel en dos semanas—la castaña lo miró, sabía que tenía razón pero no iba a admitirlo, trabajar con el iba a ser una tortura pero no tenía muchas opciones, debía ser profesional y no darle tanta importancia, después de todo las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos años incluyéndola a ella.

-No me importa lo que estés planeando, no va a funcionar—le advirtió—lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo, esto es trabajo y nada más ¿entiendes?—James sonrió bastante satisfecho.

-Entiendo—

-Shelby—dijo Phil asomándose a través de la puerta entre abierta—Santana está afuera y quiere verte—la castaña miró el reloj de pared un tanto confundida, eran apenas las once de la mañana, ¿no se suponía que debía estar en la escuela? Luego de lanzarle una última mirada a James salió del cuarto de ensayo y pudo ver a su hija parada en el pasillo, no parecía estar herida o en su lecho de muerte así que en definitiva estaba en problemas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Santana?—preguntó por todo saludo

-Vaya, alguien está muy de malas hoy—

-No estoy de malas cariño—respondió con molestia—solo me interesa saber porque mi hija está haciéndome una visita al trabajo cuando claramente debería estar en la escuela—

-Vine porque tengo que decirte algo importante—

-¿Y no crees que puede esperar a que ambas lleguemos a casa?—

-No lo creo, es sobre Rachel—la castaña miró a su hija sin saber exactamente que decir, de todas las excusas que había esperado escuchar aquella en definitiva era la más extraña.

-Anda, vamos a mi vestidor—La joven asintió y no tuvo más remedio que seguirla a través del pasillo, algo le decía que contarle la verdad a su mamá iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, apenas llegaron a la habitación se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y suspiró preparándose para lo que venía, Shelby por su parte cerró la puerta y se sentó justo frente a ella claramente esperando una explicación.

-Bueno….—dudó—¿Recuerdas cuando las clases recién comenzaron y te dije que teníamos que ser tutores de alguien?—la castaña miró a su hija no entendiendo en lo absoluto que tenía que ver un deber escolar con Rachel.

-Claro que lo recuerdo—contestó finalmente siguiéndole el juego—me dijiste que te había tocado con un chico….Finn ¿no es verdad?—

-Te mentí—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—me había tocado con Finn pero cambié los papeles en clase para que me tocara con alguien más—

-¿Con quien?—

-Rachel Berry—dijo por toda respuesta notando de inmediato el cambio en el semblante de su madre ante la simple mención del nombre—la conocí ese mismo día y no pude evitar darme cuenta que se parecía mucho a Rach, pensé que estaba volviéndome loca porque ella no parecía reconocerme en lo absoluto—explicó—pero de todos modos no iba a poder vivir en paz a menos que me asegurara de que no era ella así que cambié su nombre por el de Finn, pensé que podía lograr averiguar algo si nos hacíamos amigas—Shelby tardó un par de segundos en entender por completo lo que su hija estaba diciendo, no podía creer que lo hubiera mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo sabiendo lo delicada e importante que era la situación, ¡Por el amor del cielo, tenía más de un mes que habían hablado sobre el tutoreo! ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de ella se levantó de la silla y caminó por la habitación.

-¡Debiste haberme dicho esto antes!—

-Yo solo…quería comprobar que realmente fuera ella antes de…..—

-¡Ese no es tu trabajo!—la reprendió con dureza-¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Leroy o Hiram te hubieran visto? Seguramente habrían desaparecido de nuevo y estaríamos igual o peor que al principio, lo que hiciste pudo haber terminado muy mal Santana—la joven asintió y bajó la mirada sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, jamás en toda su vida la había visto tan enojada y odiaba que fuera por su culpa, debió haber hablado antes—No puedes estar jugando a la detective con algo tan delicado—

-Mamá lo siento, yo.…-la castaña levantó una mano haciendo que guardara silencio, no estaba de humor para escuchar las excusas de su hija, no cuando había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Solo dime lo que sabes Santana—


	6. Fin de la Búsqueda

Shelby caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación en un intento por tranquilizar sus nervios, había llamado a su abogada tan pronto como Santana hubo terminado de contarle lo sucedido y dos horas después ahí estaban, en el edificio de gobierno esperando a que el juez hiciera su aparición, debido a la situación tan delicada que tenían por delante Karla había pedido una audiencia de emergencia y esta le había sido concedida, lo cual era un gran alivio, después de todo si lo que Santana le había contado era cierto no creía poder dormir en paz a sabiendas de que su hija tenía que pasar un día más con ese hombre, si todo salía como estaba planeado Rachel finalmente dormiría en casa esa noche.

-Necesitas tranquilizarte Shelbs—le recomendó Karla sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Yo solo….estoy muy nerviosa—admitió.

-Lo se—contestó la abogada finalmente levantando la mirada—pero si lo que me dices es verdad tenemos una buena oportunidad—

-Pero, que hay del con…..—

-Olvídate del contrato Shelbs—la interrumpió—no voy a mentirte, es un punto muy fuerte a favor de ese hombre pero justo ahora no tiene ningún sentido, quizá no seas legalmente la madre de Rachel pero lo eres de Lucas y el se lo llevó, podría meterlo a la cárcel por secuestro con los ojos cerrados—

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas que pase?—pregunto sentándose a su lado y mirando los archivos con recelo, Karla era una de sus amigas más cercanas, la conocía desde que tenía diez años y sabía que era la mejor abogada de la ciudad pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sentirse a la deriva, jamás en la vida le había importado tanto ganar, aquí no era dinero o su imagen lo que estaba en juego, eran sus hijos.

-El primer paso es convencer al juez de que nos autorice una revisión médica para Rachel, si los moretones resultan ser verdad podremos solicitar su custodia temporal, con eso listo podremos finalmente buscar reinstaurar tus derechos como madre—

-¿Qué hay de Lucas?—preguntó, en esos momentos su pequeño niño era quien más le preocupaba, después de todo no sabían donde estaba y apenas tenía tres años, le aterraba pensar en lo que pasaría luego de que la bomba de la custodia explotara, Rachel estaría a salvo mucho antes de que todo saliera a la luz pero Lucas quedaría en manos de aquel hombre mucho más tiempo dándole más oportunidades de escapar o de hacerle daño.

-Todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora es intentar dar con el, la policía de California está intentando ubicar el domicilio pero necesitan al menos un punto de partida de lo contrario la búsqueda es casi imposible, solo encontrando a Lucas o dando con una pista sólida puedo lograr que proceda la demanda por secuestro, de lo contrario solo podemos suponer y el juez no mandará a un hombre a la cárcel por suposiciones—la castaña suspiró y escondió la cara entre sus manos claramente frustrada—iremos un paso a la vez Shelbs, vamos por el buen camino—

La castaña estaba por agregar algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dando paso a un hombre alto y de brillante cabello blanco.

-Señorita Stone, tanto tiempo sin saber de usted—dijo amablemente extendiendo su mano hacia la abogada.

-Digo lo mismo Señor Smith, es un gusto que nos volvamos a encontrar—el hombre asintió y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la castaña—Señora Corcoran, es todo un placer conocerla—la saludó esbozando una cálida sonrisa—aunque es realmente una lástima que sea bajo estas circunstancias—

-El placer es todo mío—contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa, siempre había pensado que los jueces eran personas frías y calculadoras pero tal parecía que había estado equivocada, al menos él parecía agradable, los tres tomaron asiento y fue entonces que Karla comenzó a explicarle la situación, luego de casi dos horas de revisar expedientes y posibilidades el juez se quitó los anteojos visiblemente agotado y suspiró.

-No se que decir—les informó finalmente encogiéndose de hombros—en definitiva es un caso complicado y lo que me está pidiendo abogada es algo sin precedentes—

-Lo se—admitió—pero no creo que tengamos muchas opciones, es eso o que Rachel termine en un hogar temporal mientras todo esto se arregla y usted sabe que eso representaría un trauma aún mayor para ella, Shelby es su mamá, estoy segura que puede hacerse cargo—

-El problema aquí no es si la señora Corcoran puede hacerse cargo o no, el problema es que Rachel no recuerda nada de su vida anterior, desde el punto de vista de la joven mandarla con la señora Corcoran equivaldría a lo mismo que enviarla con un completo desconocido—la castaña pasó una mano por su cabello un tanto frustrada, todo parecía estarse complicando poco a poco ¿qué demonios iban a hacer si no le daban la custodia de Rachel? miró a Karen en busca de una respuesta y le sorprendió ver que su amiga aún conservaba aquel gesto tranquilo y confiado en su rostro.

-Eso es cierto, pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que la única familia que Rach conoce es Lucas, cuya custodia está en manos de mi clienta, creo que es preferible que ambos chicos estén juntos, sobre todo considerando el proceso en contra de los señores Berry—el juez pareció pensarlo durante un par de segundos, había líneas de acción establecidas que debía seguir en esos casos pero la abogada tenía razón, el padre de la chica ya tenía encima una orden de arresto por violencia y una averiguación previa por secuestro, ambas cosas implicaban que la menor debía ser retirada de su custodia tan pronto como fuera posible, si al final los cargos se comprobaban el hombre sería condenado y ambos chicos solo se tendrían el uno al otro, por otro lado llevaba mucho tiempo en el sistema, sabía que los hogares temporales no eran precisamente un paraíso.

-Escuchen, la situación es complicada pero quizá podemos llegar a una conclusión que nos beneficie a todos—Shelby asintió esperanzada—propongo que Rachel sea llevada de inmediato a un hospital para ser evaluada, si los golpes resultan ser verdad concederé a la señora Corcoran la custodia temporal hasta el día del juicio, en el intermedio la joven deberá asistir con un consejero y se deberán cumplir los requisitos que servicios infantiles declare pertinentes para que pueda obtener una licencia como hogar temporal, entonces podremos pensar en una reinstauración de derechos o una adopción formal, ¿les parece bien?—

-Es perfecto—contestó Karla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shelby simplemente asintió, aquella era una pequeña victoria pero aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer y algo le decía que no sería nada fácil.

** PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN - PAIN **

Rachel bostezó un par de veces y dejó caer su cabeza en el pupitre, matemáticas era en definitiva la clase más aburrida del mundo, eso sin contar que el profesor parecía una prueba viviente de la existencia de los dinosaurios, ¿cómo se suponía que pusiera atención si estaba más preocupada por que no le diera un infarto?

-Tu debes ser Rachel—dijo una vocecilla a su lado haciendo que levantara la mirada, el chico sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que la había sorprendido y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y tu eres?—

-Soy Finn, Finn Hudson—

-Gusto en conocerte Finn Hudson—contestó educadamente—aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias—el chico soltó una carcajada pero la reprimió de inmediato dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa al profesor, quien a juzgar por las apariencias parecía tener un problema de audición bastante serio.

-Es impresionante que aún se levante de la silla ¿no es así?—la castaña asintió notando por primera vez lo bonitos que eran sus ojos, quizá matemáticas no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-Es impresionante que aún sepa como llegar a la escuela—

-Supongo que es cierto—rió el chico—Y umm…¿qué va tal todo? ¿Adaptándote a la preparatoria?—

-Supongo que sí, hoy solo me han bañado en Slushi una vez así que es en definitiva uno de mis mejores días—Finn frunció el ceño bastante confundido y la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse la más estúpida del planeta "excelente Rachel" se reprendió "seguramente así caerá rendido a tus pies, cuéntale más de tu patética vida"

-¿Slushi? Pero….—

-No importa—se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué se supone que es un baño de Slushi?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad, la castaña suspiró, tal parecía que no iba a tener más remedio que mostrarle lo perdedora que era.

-Es cuando te avientan una malteada fría encima—explicó encogiéndose de hombros—particularmente porque no les agradas o simplemente porque lo encuentran divertido—

-Eso apesta—

-Bueno, no falta mucho para comiences a hacerlo también—respondió dirigiéndole una nerviosa mirada a su brillante chaqueta roja con una enorme M bordada del lado derecho, el chico pareció entender su acusación porque hizo una mueca.

-Jamás te haría eso—dijo con suavidad, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones—

El chico estaba por responder cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos volvieran a centrar su atención al frente, a Rachel le sorprendió ver a la secretaria del director caminar con rapidez hacia el maestro y susurrarle un par de cosas al oído, en definitiva no era el tipo de cosas que se veían todos los días.

-Buenas Tardes jóvenes—dijo la mujer luego de un par de segundos de cuchicheo—estoy buscando a ¿Rachel Berry?—la joven se ruborizó de inmediato al sentir todas las miradas puestas sobre ella, incluyendo la de Finn, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero no creía haber hecho algo que ameritara un reporte o un castigo.

-Soy yo—contestó luego de unos segundos, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la situación pero era mejor terminar con ello de una vez por todas, fuera lo que fuera.

-Muy bien Rach, necesito que recojas tus cosas y vengas conmigo—la castaña asintió y tomó su mochila, podía escuchar a la clase entera cuchichear a sus espaldas pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlos, no tenía ningún sentido meterse en más problemas considerando que ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho esta vez, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el baño de Slushi que le habían dado hacía unas cuantas horas pero eso ni siquiera había sido culpa suya, una vez que se hubo asegurado de no olvidar nada salió del salón con rapidez sin siquiera despedirse de Finn, ya tendría tiempo de disculparse después pero por ahora no tenía tiempo para lidiar con preguntas y miradas extrañas.

—Hay un par de personas esperándote adentro—le informó la secretaria apenas hubieron llegado a la dirección, la castaña frunció el ceño, aquello cada vez se iba poniendo más y más extraño, ¿en que demonios se había metido esta vez? Deseando terminar con la incertidumbre de una vez por todas abrió la puerta del despacho sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, le sorprendió encontrar a dos mujeres sentadas frente al escritorio, ambas parecían estar en medio de una conversación bastante seria pero se detuvieron tan pronto la escucharon entrar.

-Hey Rachel-dijo una de ellas levantándose de la silla y esbozando una amable sonrisa—es un gusto conocerte—

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tu?—soltó intentando ser lo más educada posible, en definitiva aquella situación la ponía bastante incómoda, ¿qué hacían esas mujeres ahí, que querían de ella y lo más importante, donde estaba el director?

-Soy Karla Stone—se presentó—y ella es Shelby—agrego señalando a la mujer de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes sentada a sus espaldas—queremos hablar contigo ¿Puedes sentarte un minuto?—

-No puede ser…-dijo la joven abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa—¡tu eres Shelby Corcoran!—de manera instantánea su preocupación se transformó en emoción, ella era simplemente la reina del teatro musical, dos Tonys, un Grammy, la critica no mentía, esa mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado al teatro desde Barbara y justo ahora estaba sentada frente a ella—¡Oh dios mío!—

-Rachel—dijo la castaña levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia ella, esto no iba nada bien y se iba a poner aún peor cuando le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

-¡Vienes a reclutarme!, seguro no he hecho mucho últimamente pero…..sabía que había nacido para ser una estrella….¿viste mis videos del coro de la secundaria?...claro que los viste si no no estarías aquí…..¡no puedo creerlo! Prometo trabajar muy muy duro para….—

-Rachel no es eso de lo que queremos hablar contigo—dijo Shelby interrumpiendo su habladuría, en definitiva había sacado eso de ella, sabía que estaba nerviosa y a decir verdad ella también lo estaba, una vez que le dijera la verdad tendría que darle una explicación y no estaba muy segura de estar preparada para eso.

-Entonces que es—preguntó la joven frunciendo el ceño, ambas mujeres se miraron mutuamente sin saber exactamente que decir, había planeado la reunión paso a paso pero no habían contado con que Rachel reconocería a Shelby—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—soltó la joven comenzando a irritarse, ¿no podían simplemente ir al grano en lugar de estar haciéndose las misteriosas?

-Rach necesitamos que te sientes y entonces podremos explicarte todo—dijo Karla en un intento por tranquilizarla, la joven bufó con molestia y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la habitación, Shelby se sentó frente a ella mientras que la abogada permaneció de pie a una prudente distancia, sabía que esta charla no le incumbía en lo absoluto así que debía confiar en su amiga para manejarla lo mejor posible.

-Rach me gustaría contarte una historia ¿está bien?—

-Supongo que si—contestó la joven encogiéndose de hombros, por más molesta que le resultara la situación no podía ser grosera con la mujer a la que había admirado toda su vida, no cuando estaba tan cerca de ella que casi podía tocarla.

-Bueno, seguro sabes que no fue fácil para mi llegar a donde estoy—la joven simplemente asintió, claro que lo sabía, había leído todos los artículos en internet sobre ella—antes de hacerla en grande en Broadway muchas cosas pasaron que me dejaron muy mal, estuve muy deprimida durante un par de meses y justo cuando pensé que nada iba a mejorar un viejo amigo me tendió la mano y me ayudó a salir adelante…..—Shelby suspiró, aquí venía la parte difícil—unos meses después ese amigo me pidió un favor y yo acepté convencida de que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el luego de que me salvara la vida—

-¿Qué fue lo que le pidió?—la castaña miró a su hija con tristeza, no podía creer lo madura que se había vuelto en tan solo tres años y al mismo tiempo lo pequeña que lucía bajo esa ropa vieja y esos moretones que hacía tanto esfuerzo por esconder, la verdad era que sin importar lo que todos le dijeran jamás iba a poder dejar de sentirse culpable con lo que había pasado.

-El me pidió que fuera la mamá de su bebe—Rachel frunció el ceño ante tal declaración, jamás había esperado escuchar algo así y ciertamente la desconcertaba un poco—apenas comenzamos los procedimientos quedé embarazada, todo iba muy bien hasta que por alguna razón comencé a tener contracciones un mes antes de lo previsto, corrimos al hospital y casi diez horas después di a luz a una hermosa niña—la joven se movió un tanto incómoda pero no se atrevió a decir nada, no le gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación y sobre todo no entendía porque le estaba contando todo eso, Shelby pudo notar la confusión en los ojos de su hija y decidió que lo mejor era decirlo de una vez por todas, no tenía caso seguir dándole más vueltas—Cariño….esa niña…. esa niña eras tu—Rachel pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo apenas logró procesar aquella última frase.

-Eso no puede ser cierto—murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos, su respiración se había vuelto agitada y podía sentir su corazón latir al mil por hora, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando, Shelby Corcoran era su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir, se rehusaba a creer que fuera la misma persona que había abandonado a su hija por unos cuantos pesos.

-Rachel…-

-¡Tu no puedes ser ella!—gritó perdiendo por completo los estribos.

-Rach por favor, se que todo esto es difícil de entender pero tienes que intentar tranquilizarte-la joven la miró con furia y se levantó del sillón alejándose de ella tanto como le fue posible, no quería verla, no quería escucharla, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo acababa de pasar; Karla miró a su amiga y decidió que era tiempo de intervenir, podía ver el dolor en su mirada pero como era costumbre hacía un gran esfuerzo por esconderlo de los demás.

-Rachel se que todo esto suena como una locura, pero tienes que venir con nosotras—

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—preguntó la joven bruscamente—no las conozco, ¿De verdad esperan que crea que está arrepentida de lo que hizo y que ahora quiere ser una buena madre? Porque es la historia más estúpida que he escuchado, no se porque están aquí pero mi hermano y yo hemos vivido con papá toda nuestra vida y eso no va a cambiar—

-Solo queremos ayudar….—

-¡Entonces váyanse!—

-Me temo que eso no es posible Rach—dijo la castaña uniéndose a la conversación una vez que se hubo asegurado que no rompería en llanto—el juez ha dado órdenes de llevarte con nosotras—

-No puedo creerlo, ustedes dos están completamente locas y estoy segura que lo que están haciendo ni siquiera es legal—la joven sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo dispuesta a llamar a su padre pero apenas lo hubo hecho una mano se lo arrebató con suavidad, al levantar la mirada vio que se trataba de Shelby—¡Oye, Eso es mío!—se quejó

-Anda Rach, hay un auto esperando afuera—dijo ella por toda respuesta.

-¡No voy a ir con ustedes!—gritó sin saber que más hacer, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada, todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a su aburrida clase de matemáticas y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Señora Corcoran—dijo la secretaria asomándose a través de la puerta—su chofer ya está aquí—le informó, la castaña asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en su hija, quien parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Rachel….—la llamó.

-¡Aléjate de mi!—dijo la joven dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Cariño te prometo que tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo esto pero por ahora necesitamos que tomes tus cosas y vengas con nosotras—

-¡Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte!—Shelby miró a su hija evaluando la situación, entendía que estuviera asustada y tremendamente confundida pero necesitaban moverse rápido, el tiempo era muy valioso en situaciones como esa, sobre todo cuando aún no sabían donde estaba Lucas; quizá debía cambiar de estrategia, si Rachel se parecía a Santana en lo más mínimo solo había una manera de lograr que se moviera.

-Escucha Rachel, justo ahora tienes solo dos opciones, vas con nosotras por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides—soltó firmemente dejando bastante claro que no bromeaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a obligarme?—preguntó con sorna, en definitiva el descaro de la mujer era impresionante, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir a su escuela después de 15 años y decirle que hacer?

-Bueno—contestó sin darle mucha importancia—puedo cargarte hasta el auto si no te importa que todos tus amigos te vean—

-Claro, como si pudieras—

-Rétame cariño—contestó desafiante, ambas se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos que hubieran podido convertirse en horas si no fuera porque Karla se paró justo en medio de las dos en un intento por aligerar un poco la tensión.

-Rachel hay una buena razón para que estemos aquí, si realmente todo es como dices te prometo que estarás en casa en un par de horas ¿Crees poder confiar en mi?-

-Bien—accedió mirando a Shelby con furia—pero solo lo haré para probarles que lo que sea que haya dicho esta mujer no es más que una mentira—

El pequeño grupo salió del despacho y caminó por el pasillo bajo la mirada curiosa de cientos de estudiantes.

-Genial, adiós a mi poca vida social—murmuró la joven

-Rachel….—

-No quiero hablar contigo—la cortó secamente sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla, aquella mujer jamás había mostrado interés por estar en su vida, ¿por qué comenzar ahora?

-Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien—

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—

-Bueno, quizá la respuesta a esa pregunta sean los moretones en tu cara que intentas esconder con maquillaje—Rachel se paró en seco, ¿cómo lo sabía? Estaba segura que no había modo de que se notaran, había hecho un muy buen trabajo escondiéndolos después de su ducha aquella mañana.

-¡Rachel!—gritó una voz conocida del otro lado del pasillo, casi de inmediato sintió una oleada de furia recorrer su cuerpo, por supuesto, era ella quien la había delatado ¿quien más podía ser?.

-Así que fuiste tu—soltó fríamente—tu le dijiste a estas personas sobre….sobre los moretones—

-Rach yo…..—

-¡Te lo pedí Santana, te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie!—

-¡Lo se!—contestó molesta—pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿¡Dejar que te matara!?—preguntó claramente llegando a su límite.

-Es mi vida no la tuya, no tienes derecho a meterte—

-Claro, olvidaba que siempre tienes que saberlo todo, ¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan estúpida?!—

-¡No sabes nada sobre mi!—gritó Rachel sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, jamás había estado más molesta en toda su vida, había confiado en ella y todo había salido mal, esa era la razón por la que no tenía amigos, no valían la pena—no tienes idea de lo que hiciste—murmuró

-Sé que te salvé de ese imbécil, es todo lo que necesito saber—Rachel soltó un bufido.

-Me salvas de mi padre y me pones en las manos de una mujer que me abandonó por dinero, perfecto Santana, deberían darte el diploma a la amiga del año—

-¡Ya basta!—gritó la morocha perdiendo por completo la paciencia—Dices que no se nada de ti pero déjame decirte algo princesita, tu tampoco sabes nada de mi—

-Se que no puedo confiar en ti—

-Lo sabía, Rachel Berry siempre es la víctima—dijo con sarcasmo—¿sabes? No se que es más patético, que me reclames por haberte "acusado" o que sigas creyendo lo que el poco hombre de tu papá te decía—

-No sabes nada Santana—

-¿Enserio? Porque creo que la única que está totalmente perdida aquí eres tu, déjame iluminarte un poco Berry…-

-¡Santana!—dijo Shelby acercándose a ellas con rapidez—Ve a la dirección porfavor, Emma irá a buscarte ahí

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros—le advirtió levantando ambas cejas, Santana suspiró, esa era una clara señal para desaparecer, sobre todo si quería vivir lo suficiente como para llegar a su cumpleaños 18, luego de dirigirle una mirada de odio a su hermana dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina, quizá no había sido tan buena idea contarle a su mamá después de todo.

-¿Simplemente te vas?—gritó Rachel haciéndose escuchar a través del enorme corredor—Claro, Santana la cobarde, siempre huyendo de la situación—

-¡No sabes absolutamente nada!—gritó perdiendo por completo los estribos y abalanzándose sobre ella, hubiera tenido éxito si no fuera porque Shelby la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura, después de todo lo último que necesitaba en esas circunstancias era llevar a sus dos hijas al hospital.

-Santana, ve a la dirección, ¡Ahora!—dijo firmemente.

-¿Sabes algo?—preguntó Rachel con sorna—No eres más que una perra egoísta que solo se preocupa por si misma, casi podría decir que te pareces a mi intento de madre, quizá hasta deberían ser amigas—

-¡Considera esas tus últimas palabras!—gritó la morocha intentando zafarse del agarre de su madre, sabía que no debía pero quería hacerle daño, quería lastimarla lo suficiente como para que jamás volviera a decir nada parecido.

-¡Rachel, es suficiente!—dijo Shelby haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener a Santana, quién parecía estar por completo fuera de si, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto de ese modo pero en definitiva no podía traer nada bueno—Santana necesito que te tranquilices—susurró poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola fijamente, la morocha asintió y dejó de luchar sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban, luego de un momento la castaña liberó su agarre y miró a sus dos hijas, ambas visiblemente molestas—Bien señoritas—anunció—parece que hubo un ligero cambio de planes, San ve al auto y espéranos ahí—

-Pero mamá…..—

-¿Mamá?—repitió Rachel visiblemente confundida, durante un par de segundos su mirada vagó de Santana a Shelby una y otra vez como si de esa manera pudiera comprender mejor lo que estaba pasando—Justo cuando creí que no podías ser una peor persona te superas a ti misma, debería darte un poco de crédito por eso Shelby—

-Rachel…..—

-Voy al auto o donde sea que no estén ustedes dos—


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

Apenas llegaron al hospital un par de enfermeras se llevaron a Rachel para comenzar con el chequeo, para sorpresa de la castaña la joven simplemente se dejó llevar sin decir una sola palabra, luego de llamar a la trabajadora social para informarle la situación caminó hacia el mostrador y comenzó a llenar las formas de ingreso, sabía que necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada o se volvería loca.

-¿Shelby?—dijo una voz detrás de ella haciéndola pegar un brinco.

-Dios Karla, me asustaste-

-Lo siento—se disculpó—sé que te dije que me iría a casa pero acabo de recibir una llamada del detective y no creo que esto pueda esperar hasta mañana—la castaña miró a su amiga y supo que era algo serio.

-¿Qué es K?—preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Yo solo…...¿recuerdas que Sanny te dijo que uno de los papás de Rachel había muerto?-

-Lo recuerdo—contestó sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Bueno….ese alguien….ese alguien fue Leroy—la castaña suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, de algún modo le aliviaba saber que no había sido el quien había lastimado a Rachel pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse devastada, claro que lo odiaba por todo el daño que le había causado y de haber tenido oportunidad seguramente lo habría matado con sus propias manos pero eso no borraba el hecho de que Leroy le había salvado la vida y jamás iba a dejar de estarle agradecida por eso; Karla se sentó a su lado y puso su mano sobre la de ella en un intento por reconfortarla, la castaña sabía que sus intenciones eran las mejores pero no podía mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía perdería totalmente el control y no podía permitirse eso, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería romper cosas y maldecir pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

-¿Necesitas que me quede contigo?—susurró

-No—contestó recobrando la compostura—estoy bien, no vale la pena, hay cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse—

-Entiendo, pero llámame si necesitas algo—

-Lo haré—

Una vez que su amiga se hubo ido continuo llenando las formas de ingreso, media hora después había logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para tener aquella charla pendiente con Santana, luego de asegurarse que todos los papeles estaban en orden caminó hacia la sala de espera y se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de su hija, la joven ni siquiera se inmutó ante su presencia, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar realmente concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sanny?—la llamó suavemente poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla, la morocha levantó la mirada y esbozó una débil sonrisa

-¿Dónde está Rachel?—

-Se la llevaron a un cuarto, nos llamarán cuando nos necesiten—

-Bien—murmuró un tanto distraída, Shelby suspiró, odiaba verla de ese modo pero tenía que aprender a controlar sus arranques de ira o le traerían muchos problemas en el futuro.

-San, creo que tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente—la joven simplemente asintió y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, ni siquiera estaba de ánimo para discutir—Cariño, lo que pasó en la escuela fue totalmente inmaduro de tu parte—la reprendió con suavidad.

-Lo se—aceptó levantando la mirada y posando sus brillantes ojos cafés sobre los de ella—pero estaba diciendo todas esas estupideces y yo solo…no pude evitarlo, de verdad quería …quería golpearla mamá—admitió—de verdad quería hacerlo—

-Cariño tiene catorce años, está confundida, asustada y no entiende en lo absoluto lo que está pasando, es completamente normal que explote de ese modo—

-¿Y yo no puedo explotar?—preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño, Shelby levantó ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-A tus diecisiete años esperaría que te controlaras un poco más—la joven resopló.

-Dame un poco de crédito mamá, el hecho de que no la golpeara habla muy bien de mi—

-Cariño, lo habrías hecho si no te hubiera detenido—contestó riendo, Santana no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante las carcajadas que su mamá intentaba contener.

-Esos son solo detalles—murmuró restándole importancia, Shelby negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de su hija.

-Hay que tener paciencia—le recomendó mirándola fijamente—esto va a ser un proceso difícil para todos y necesito de tu ayuda—

-Lo se—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—pero aún no entiendo porque no simplemente le dices toda la verdad—la castaña suspiró, el tema era mucho más complicado de lo que Santana imaginaba, había pasado horas enteras pensando en lo que debía hacer y realmente creía haber tomado la mejor decisión, Rachel ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando, no quería complicar aún más las cosas.

-Tengo mis razones San—contestó finalmente—¿crees que puedes confiar en mi?—la morocha suspiró un tanto molesta, amaba a su mamá pero en definitiva no la entendía en lo absoluto.

-Vale—cedió—intentaré no asesinarla—Shelby sonrió y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, vaya que era obstinada.

-¿Señora Corcoran?—preguntó un joven entrando a la sala de espera con rapidez, su cabello estaba bastante desordenado y parecía no haber dormido en días, Santana lo miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, gracias al cielo no había escogido estudiar medicina, la ojeras no lucían nada bien en ella.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó la castaña un tanto alarmada.

-Nada importante—le aseguró—el doctor Smith me ha mandado a decirle que servicios sociales quiere tomar unas fotos y necesitan que usted esté presente—

-Claro—respondió haciendo una mueca—volveré en un momento San—la morocha asintió y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo centrando toda su atención en el, Shelby tomó su bolso y ambos emprendieron el camino a través de una serie de pasillos, luego de un par de minutos se detuvieron frente a la puerta numero 24, el joven la abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, apenas hubo puesto un pie en la habitación sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en Rachel, estaba sentada sobre la cama vistiendo únicamente la delgada bata del hospital, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sus manos se aferraban al borde del colchón, sin embargo no fue eso lo que captó su atención, fueron los golpes, incluso desde esa distancia podía ver moretones en su cara y otros más en sus piernas y brazos, algunos de ellos bastante grandes.

-Señora Corcoran—la saludó una mujer estrechando su mano, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír pero todo lo que logró fue una mueca, esperaba que la policía encontrara a Hiram antes que ella, porque de lo contrario lo mataría con sus propias manos—Soy Laura Thompson de servicios sociales, muchas gracias por venir—

-No hay problema—contestó sin apartar la vista de su hija, la mujer rebuscó un poco en su bolso y sacó una pequeña cámara.

-Tengo que tomar un par de fotos para el expediente—le explicó sin rodeos—y siendo Rachel menor de edad necesito su autorización—

-Está bien—le aseguró—solo….haga lo que tenga que hacer—La trabajadora social asintió y caminó hacia la cama parándose justo frente a Rachel.

-Cariño voy a tomar algunas fotos y luego de eso podrás irte ¿Vale?—le explicó con suavidad, había trabajado 20 años en el mismo departamento y entendía perfectamente como se sentía que invadieran tu privacidad, todo lo que Rachel podía ver era a una mujer desconocida tomando fotos de su cuerpo, odiaba esa parte de su trabajo pero sabía que debía hacerse.

-Me da igual—contestó la joven sin inmutarse, la trabajadora social suspiró con tristeza y comenzó a tomar una foto tras otra lo más rápido que pudo, luego de un par de minutos se detuvo y caminó de nuevo hacia Shelby, quién había pasado gran parte del procedimiento intentando contener el llanto, a pesar de que Rachel no había levantado la mirada pudo ver un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, fue en ese momento que se sintió la peor madre del mundo, debía haber estado ahí, debía haberla protegido, ella era la única culpable de esas lágrimas y lo peor de todo era que no podía mejorar las cosas, no podía hacer que esos años desaparecieran, no podía regresar el tiempo y evitar que Hiram entrara en sus vidas, simplemente no podía y cargaría con eso el resto de su vida.

-Ya puede llevársela a casa—susurró la trabajadora social de modo que solo ella pudiera escucharla—su abogada y su asistente social se pondrán en contacto con usted en uno o dos días—la castaña asintió y la mujer salió del cuarto sin agregar una sola palabra más.

-Ya debes estar feliz—murmuró Rachel con voz temblorosa claramente intentando contener las lágrimas.

-En lo absoluto—respondió conservando su distancia, había imaginado millones de veces como sería el reencuentro con su hija pero ninguna de esas imágenes se acercaba siquiera un poco a lo que estaban viviendo, claro que no había esperado una escena de película donde ambas corrían para encontrarse en cámara lenta pero jamás había pasado por su mente que el primer lugar al que irían juntas sería un hospital.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?—preguntó la joven luego de un par de minutos en completo silencio, Shelby la miró, sus ojos estaban hinchados y podía jurar que jamás la había visto tan pálida, por un breve instante se sintió más impotente que nunca, todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarla, decirle cuanto la había extrañado, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabia perfectamente que eso no era lo que Rachel necesitaba, al menos no por ahora.

-Bueno, el juez aún tiene que decidir quién tendrá tu custodia permanentemente—le explicó—mientras eso sucede irás a casa conmigo y con Santana—

-Pero….¿Qué hay de papá?—la castaña miró a su hija y no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca, sabía que para Rachel ese hombre era su padre pero le parecía increíble que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho siguiera preguntando por el.

-La policía aún no lo encuentra pero me temo que en cuanto lo hagan pasará un par de años en la cárcel Rach, lo que hizo no estuvo bien y ….—

-¿Y que hay de lo que tu hiciste?—soltó la joven con furia—¿acaso vender a un bebe para hacer una carrera en Broadway no es un delito también?—

-Rachel…-

-¡Él al menos estuvo ahí todos estos años!—

-¡Quizá estuvo ahí Rachel, pero solo mírate!—respondió bruscamente perdiendo por completo los estribos—¡Pudo haberte matado!—

-¡Pero no lo hizo!—

-Tienes razón—afirmó recuperando la compostura, debía mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar de ese modo, después de todo ella era la adulta y necesitaba controlar la situación—¿sabes algo? ya no importa, porque no creo que vuelvas a verlo—

-¡Tu no decides eso!—

-Claro que lo hago—contestó posando sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre los de ella—porque te guste o no Rachel, soy tu mamá y no importa cuanto llegues a odiarme, de mi depende que ese hombre jamás vuelva a ponerte una mano encima, ¿entendido?—la joven negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, en definitiva todo aquello era una pesadilla no había otra explicación, Shelby Corcoran no podía estar ahí y sobre todo no podía ser su mamá, nada de eso era real, ni el hospital, ni Santana, ni la trabajadora social, nada, seguramente estaba durmiendo en su habitación y pronto despertaría para darse cuenta lo estúpida que había sido, después de unos segundos se descubrió los ojos poco a poco esperando ver la pared de su habitación pero en su lugar solo vio a una muy consternada Shelby Corcoran.

-¡Mierda!—exclamó golpeando el colchón con ambas manos, la castaña esbozó una triste sonrisa y se sentó sobre la cama provocando que Rachel encogiera ambas piernas contra su pecho en un fallido intento por alejarse, no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable, incluso si no estaba intentando serlo en lo absoluto—Desearía nunca haberle contado nada a Santana—murmuró con furia.

-Lamento que te sientas así Rach—

-Eso no es verdad—

-Lo es—le aseguró—y si pudiera hacer algo para evitarte…..—

-Déjame ir a casa—la interrumpió—solo déjame ir y ambas podremos hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado—

-Rach no voy a hacer eso—dijo poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla y levantándola suavemente de modo que sus miradas se cruzaran—se que no me conoces, se que todo esto te asusta y se que justo ahora no soy exactamente tu persona favorita pero no puedes pedirme que te deje volver a un lugar donde todo lo que hacen es lastimarte, te prometo que cuando llegue el momento voy a decirte todo lo que quieras saber pero justo ahora lo único importante es que te quiero y que no voy a dejarte sola—

-Eso ya lo hiciste—murmuró apartando la mirada, por un breve instante todo lo que quiso hacer fue creerle, pero no podía, no cuando había pasado miles de noches llorando asustada sin nadie que la calmara, no cuando había tenido que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros cada día de las madres, no cuando se había desecho la garganta llamándola a gritos mientras su padre la golpeaba, nunca nadie la había salvado y con el tiempo había aprendido que no podía vivir esperando a que alguien lo hiciera, esa mujer la había lastimado una vez y no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo.

-Rach, necesito preguntarte algo—dijo Shelby sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No me interesa responderte nada—

-Es sobre Lucas—la joven levantó la mirada bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Shelby pudo leer la confusión en sus ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sabía perfectamente que Rachel no reaccionaría bien ante la noticia pero lo mejor era decírselo y lidiar con el drama después, por lo pronto su única prioridad era encontrar a Lucas, el tiempo no jugaba a su favor y mientras más tardaran en dar con el más peligro corría—cariño el también es mi hijo—soltó sin rodeos, el rostro de la joven pasó de confusión a enojo en cuestión de segundos.

-No puedo creerlo—murmuró—ellos volvieron a contratarte y tu solo…..—

-Rachel detente—la interrumpió con rapidez, sabía que si la dejaba continuar seguramente se pasaría toda la noche dando argumentos sobre lo mala madre que era y no creía tener la fuerza suficiente como para seguir escuchándolo—necesitamos encontrarlo y eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos—la joven pareció meditar la situación y simplemente asintió, tenía ya un par de meses sin noticias de su hermano y a decir verdad estaba preocupada, no confiaba en Shelby y en definitiva no estaba siquiera cerca de perdonarla pero si ella podía ayudarla a encontrarlo entonces cooperaría tanto como fuera posible.

-Te ayudaré, pero no se en donde está—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—todo lo que sé es que vive con un tío en California, papá nunca quiso darme la dirección—la castaña asintió, era obvio que Hiram había querido que Rachel supiera lo menos posible.

-¿Tienes algún número o alguna dirección de correo electrónico?—aventuró

-Bueno….tengo el número de la casa guardado en mi teléfono, es el único medio que tengo para comunicarme con Lucas pero nadie contesta últimamente—

-Eso servirá, podemos rastrear el área con la lada—dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama y tomando su bolso, luego de un momento sacó el teléfono de Rachel y se lo ofreció a la joven quién de inmediato buscó el número y se lo dictó para que pudiera anotarlo.

-Esto no cambia nada—soltó Rachel fríamente—aún te odio—Shelby sintió una punzada en el pecho ante esas palabras, haciendo uso de su mejor "Show Face" caminó hacia la cama y tomó el celular de la mano de la joven para ponerlo de nuevo en su bolso, para su sorpresa no hubo reclamos ni gritos esta vez.

-Se que no te caigo bien Rachel—admitió—pero de cualquier modo gracias por tu ayuda—

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Lucas—

-Como sea, gracias—repitió, en definitiva era tan obstinada como Santana, no era una sorpresa que no se llevaran bien—el doctor dijo que ya podíamos irnos así que te dejaré sola un momento para que te cambies de ropa, te veré afuera—

Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain

El trayecto a casa transcurrió en completo silencio, ni Santana ni Rachel habían dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del hospital y Shelby sabía que no debía forzarlas, todas necesitaban un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a los cambios y era claro que Rachel se sentía incómoda e incluso asustada aunque no quisiera admitirlo; separarla de Hiram había sido la decisión correcta pero eso no evitaba que su corazón se partiera en dos al verla tan molesta y desubicada, de la noche a la mañana todo lo que conocía le había sido arrebatado y por si fuera poco había terminado con la última persona en el mundo con la que le hubiera gustado estar, podía entender su actitud pero eso no hacía que sus palabras dolieran menos.

-Estúpida radio—murmuró Santana presionando varios botones a la vez y sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos, Shelby suspiró y le dio un manotazo alejándola de la consola.

-¡Oye!—se quejó la joven claramente ofendida

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez te metiste con mi equipo de sonido?—le recordó haciendo que se cruzara de brazos y volviera a recostarse sobre el asiento.

-No es mi culpa que tu radio fuera vieja—murmuró

-¡Oye!—rió Shelby un tanto divertida ante la rabieta de su hija—mi radio no era vieja—

-Seguro Elvis pensaba lo mismo que tu—la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, usualmente no premiaba el humor sarcástico de Santana pero ya habían cumplido la cuota de drama del día, un par de risas era algo que no iba a rechazar; Rachel por otro lado observó la escena desenvolverse frente a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, jamás había tenido una relación así con sus padres, de hecho no podía recordar una sola conversación que no incluyera la escuela o el trabajo, le había dicho a Santana que solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos pero la realidad era que a sus padres nunca les había interesado hacer ese tipo de cosas, incluso antes de la enfermedad de Leroy las ausencias de ambos en los festivales de la escuela, en las juntas escolares y en las citas médicas eran más que evidentes, simplemente no había tiempo para esas niñerías, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y miró por la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Por qué Shelby había escogido a Santana y no a ellos? ¿Por qué los había abandonado como si fueran nada? Seguramente sus vidas habrían sido muy diferentes de haberla tenido a ella pero ni siquiera tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, las cosas eran como eran y le gustara o no, no podía cambiar el pasado.

-Llegamos—anunció Shelby disminuyendo la velocidad y estacionando el auto en el garaje—Rach hay algunas cosas tuyas en la cajuela, necesito tu ayuda con eso—la joven simplemente asintió, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo, apenas hubo bajado del auto miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida ante la enorme casa de dos pisos que se extendía justo frente a ella.

-Cierra la boca Rachel—murmuró Santana al pasar a su lado, la joven la miró con furia y caminó a regañadientes hacia la parte de atrás del auto, le agradó comprobar que casi toda su ropa estaba ahí al igual que algunos de sus trofeos y libros favoritos, al menos eso representaba una minúscula mejora a su situación actual.

-San tu lleva estas de aquí y nosotras llevaremos las otras dos—instruyó Shelby comenzando a separar las cajas.

-Mamá, son las cosas del Hobbit, ¿Por qué tengo que llevarlas yo?—

-¡No soy un Hobbit!—gritó Rachel con furia, ¿acaso no dejaría de molestarla nunca?

-Santana, las cajas, adentro, ahora—dijo la castaña enfatizando cada una de las palabras, la joven hizo una mueca y tomó lo que le correspondía para después desaparecer por la puerta principal, Shelby suspiró, si las cosas seguían de ese modo pronto necesitaría un psicólogo.

Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain

-Puedes dejar las cajas aquí—dijo la castaña una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro de la casa—mañana podemos subirlas y comenzar a ordenar todo—

-Como sea—murmuró Rachel encogiéndose de hombros y apilando su caja sobre las demás.

-¿Quieres cenar algo o…..—

-Me gustaría saber donde voy a dormir—la interrumpió, lo que menos quería en ese momento era pasar más tiempo de lo necesario con esa mujer, cada que ella le hablaba o la miraba tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar que era su madre biológica y no la gran estrella de Broadway que alguna vez había admirado.

-Tienes razón, fue un día largo para todos—admitió la castaña esbozando una triste sonrisa, Rachel asintió, ahora que lo mencionaba no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan cansada—vamos, te llevaré tu habitación—ambas caminaron escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una puerta justo al final del pasillo, Shelby la abrió con suavidad y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, apenas hubo puesto un pie adentro no pudo evitar que un imperceptible "wow" saliera de su boca, aquella era simplemente la habitación más grande que hubiera visto nunca, incluso tenía un balcón que daba al jardín trasero.

-La puerta del fondo es tu closet y esta de aquí es el baño, también está conectado con el cuarto de Sanny así que tendrán que compartir—le explicó la castaña intentando contener la risa ante la mirada atónita de su hija, no importaba cuan dura quisiera parecer, no era más que una niña intentando convertirse en adulta demasiado pronto, claro que podía entenderlo, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado los últimos tres años pero algo le decía que los golpes eran simplemente la punta del iceberg—Bueno, te dejaré sola para que te instales—

-No será necesario, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo—

-Santana subió algunas de tus cosas—le informó ignorando por completo su comentario, ya era muy tarde para discutir y a decir verdad estaba agotada, sabía que Rachel también lo estaba pero era demasiado obstinada como para perder una oportunidad de discutir—si te falta algo dímelo y podemos ir a comprarlo mañana—

-Ya te lo he dicho, no será necesario—

-Se que esto es difícil Rach pero debemos intentar acoplarnos—dijo caminando hacia ella y plantándole un beso en la frente—si me necesitas mi cuarto está del otro lado del pasillo—Rachel asintió y la castaña salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más, apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, todo aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, simplemente no podía estar pasando, estaba asustada, enojada y completamente perdida; quizá su vida con Hiram no era perfecta pero siempre había sabido exactamente que esperar, justo ahora parecía como si alguien la hubiera puesto dentro de un juego de azar donde cualquier cosa era posible y eso la ponía bastante ansiosa, era la clase de persona a la que le gustaba tener el control y el hecho de estar en esa situación la hacía sentir a la deriva ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? No quería estar con Shelby, la odiaba por haberlos cambiado por dinero, la odiaba porque por su culpa habían tenido que crecer en un infierno y sobre todo la odiaba porque veía a Santana y en todo lo que podía pensar era en porque la había escogido a ella, a pesar de que le parecía una locura quería volver a casa, quería que todo fuera como antes, aún perdida en esos pensamientos sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y antes de que lo supiera estaba profundamente dormida.

Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain -Pain - Pain

Shelby salió de la habitación de Rachel y caminó directamente hacia la habitación de al lado, tocó la puerta un par de veces pero finalmente la abrió al no recibir respuesta, Santana estaba acostada sobre la cama con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro al compás de la música, la observó en silencio durante un par de segundos hasta que finalmente la joven pareció notar su presencia.

-Demonios mamá vas a darme un infarto—exclamó quitándose los auriculares.

-Lenguaje Santana—la corrigió caminando hacia la cama y sentándose a su lado—solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien—

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque se que adoras a Rachel y se que todo esto te afecta aunque intentes fingir que no lo hace—

-Estoy bien—le aseguró

-Sabes que no tienes que mentirme—

-Lo sé—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—es solo que….no esperaba querer matar a mi hermana tan solo un par de horas después de haberla encontrado, había esperado que al menos me tomara una semana—Shelby soltó una carcajada y tomó la mano de su hija apretándola un poco tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando ambas necesitaban sentir que no estaban solas.

-Es cuestión de tiempo San, todo irá acomodándose poco a poco—

-Tengo miedo de que eso no pase—confesó la morocha intentando contener las lágrimas—tengo miedo de que nada vuelva a ser como antes—

-Cariño si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que nada va a volver a ser como antes—le aseguró—lo que Rachel ha tenido que pasar es algo que va a vivir con ella por siempre y desafortunadamente no podemos regresar el tiempo y arreglarlo—

-Desearía poder hacerlo—susurró limpiándose un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas—no tienes una idea de lo mucho que quiero a mi hermana de regreso, quiero a la Rachel que me despertaba todas las mañanas brincando sobre mi cama, quiero a la Rachel que me hacía prestarle ropa a pesar de que le quedaba enorme, quiero a la Rachel que se metía a mi cuarto a leer mi diario y se las arreglaba para abrir el candado, quiero a la Rachel que solía despertarme a mitad de la noche porque creía que había un monstruo bajo su cama, quiero a la Rachel que me volvía loca hablando de Broadway y cantando Bárbara todo el día, quiero a esa Rachel mamá, no a la Rachel que nos odia por algo que ni siquiera hicimos—

-Oh Sanny—dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo—sé que es difícil pero debemos entender que Rach ya no tiene once años, se siente herida y muy asustada, es completamente normal que actúe como lo está haciendo—

-Supongo que debo intentar acostumbrarme—

-Eso suena bien y si en el intermedio intentas no matarla eso estaría aún mejor—

-No es gracioso mamá—contestó esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Que extraño, porque para mi lo es—la castaña se levantó de la cama y tomó el reproductor de mano de la joven para después colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche.

-¡Oye!—se quejó la morocha—Estaba escuchado eso—

-Es hora de dormir, mañana es día de escuela—

-¿Es enserio? Supuse que con todo este asunto del reencuentro nos dejarías quedarnos en casa un día o dos—

-Eso no va a suceder—contestó plantándole un beso en la frente y caminando hacia la puerta—justo ahora todos necesitamos un poco de normalidad, sobre todo Rachel—

-¿Y la escuela debe estar incluida en ese plan?—

-Buenas noches Santana—dijo por toda respuesta apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de si, estaba por caminar hacia su cuarto cuando notó que la luz de Rachel seguía encendida.

-¿Rach?—llamó golpeando la puerta un par de veces, frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta y entró a la habitación pensando en lo peor, su preocupación se transformó en una sonrisa al darse cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible caminó hacia una de las cajas y tomó una pijama, tal y como lo había hecho miles de veces antes la cambió de ropa con rapidez para después levantarla en brazos y colocarla bajo las cobijas, jamás había pensado que volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacer eso de nuevo, de hecho incluso teniendo a Rach frente a ella no podía dejar de pensar que estaba soñando y que al día siguiente despertaría de nuevo con las manos vacías.

-Oh cariño—murmuró sentándose a su lado y apartando un par de mechones de su frente—¿Sabes? Desearía poder tomar todo ese dolor y lanzarlo muy muy lejos—la joven suspiró profundamente por toda respuesta y la castaña no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, permaneció ahí un par de minutos más simplemente observándola dormir hasta que finalmente decidió que ella también necesitaba un descanso—Te quiero Rach—susurró plantándole un beso en la mejilla—Buenas Noches—


	8. Lo que mal comienza

-Hey Shelby—saludó Phil entrando a la sala de ensayo con una sonrisa, la castaña lo miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para después darle un sorbo a su café, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y ya se sentía completamente agotada, el mecánico había pasado a recoger el coche de Santana a la escuela para hacerle algunas reparaciones así que había tenido que levantarse temprano para llevar a las chicas, además de eso se había enfrentado a una Rachel llena de energía con la que había tenido al menos diez peleas diferentes, las cuales habían sido protagonizadas por las frases "Te odio" y "Tu no eres mi madre"—Bueno, parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche ayer—bromeó su amigo sentándose al piano y sacando un par de partituras.

-Si sigues molestándome me obligarás a jamás contarte nada de nuevo—dijo la castaña recostándose sobre el frío piso de madera, Phil sonrió, Shelby lo había llamado la noche anterior para actualizarlo sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no recordaba cuanto tiempo habían hablado pero cuando terminaron eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, sabía que eran pocas las personas que conocían esa historia sobre la gran Shelby Corcoran pero estaba orgulloso de decir que el era uno de ellos, junto con Karla y Kristin habían pasado incontables noches en vela buscando y esperando noticias de ambos niños, le agradaba saber que después de tanto sufrimiento las cosas finalmente habían comenzado a mejorar para ella.

-Oye, no tengo la culpa que parezcas un zombi—dijo finalmente—quizá hasta deberías hacer una audición para "The Walking Dead"—

-Muy gracioso—respondió la castaña incorporándose un poco y tomando otro sorbo de café, Phil soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros, sabía que su amiga estaba cansada y no la culpaba en lo absoluto, si la adolescente Rachel se parecía aunque fuera un poco a la adolescente Santana iba a necesitar mucho más que café para sobrevivir.

-Hablo enserio Shel, necesitas descansar un poco más—

-Estoy bien—le aseguró—mejor comencemos el ensayo, hay mucho que hacer hoy—

-Bueno, respecto a eso….hay un noticia que quizá no te agradará mucho—

-¿De que hablas?—preguntó extrañada.

-Buenos Días—dijo una voz conocida.

-¡James!—exclamó la castaña levantándose de un brinco y sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda—¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó, su ahora compañero de escena se encogió de hombros y camino hacia ella plantándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-El director pensó que era una buena idea que ensayáramos nuestros números juntos—le explicó—cosas de química y todo eso—

-Suena….perfecto—respondió con sarcasmo, era más que claro que no era necesario, al menos no para la química, era justo eso lo que quería evitar; en definitiva compartir escena con James iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, había sido un error acceder a trabajar con el pero no tenía muchas opciones.

-¿Les parece si comenzamos con "Here I go"?—sugirió Phil sentándose al piano y tocando algunas notas, la castaña soltó un gruñido y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, lo último que necesitaba era un momento íntimo con James y eso era precisamente lo que implicaba la escena, en definitiva debía comenzar a tomar más enserio lo del psicólogo, de lo contrario terminaría matando a alguien.

-Por mi está bien—contestó él tomando su lugar en la cama de utilería y quitándose los pantalones, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Te tomas muy enserio esto del teatro ¿no es cierto?—

-Bastante—sonrió dejando ver un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

**Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain**

El ensayo transcurrió sin contratiempos y para sorpresa de la castaña se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo riendo a carcajadas, había olvidado por completo lo divertido que era trabajar con James, la química era innegable y le agradó sentir que el estaba cumpliendo su promesa, la confianza era importante cuando hablabas de compañeros de escena y realmente creía que habían logrado un avance importante en eso, profesionalmente hablando por supuesto.

-Y bueno, ¿ya vas a decirme que te preocupa?—preguntó James sentándose a su lado y tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua, Shelby lo miró, el ensayo había terminado hacía ya un par de minutos pero había estado demasiado cansada como para levantarse, ahora lamentaba no haberlo hecho.

-¿De que hablas?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Shel, te conozco suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa—

-No es nada—mintió—estoy algo cansada es todo—James asintió, era claro que la respuesta no lo había convencido del todo pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo entrar de nuevo, las cosas iban bastante bien cuando solo eran compañeros y quería mantenerlo de ese modo, ambos se habían hecho mucho daño en el pasado y no quería arriesgarse a que la historia volviera a repetirse, además sus hijos estaban antes que nadie y justo ahora la necesitaban al 110%, no podía ir por ahí jugando a ser una adolescente enamorada.

-No tienes que mentirme ¿sabes?—murmuró con tristeza

-James, yo solo…..—

-Escucha—la interrumpió—se que no crees ni una palabra de lo que digo, pero no importa cuanto tiempo me tome estoy decidido a hacer que vuelvas a confiar en mi—la castaña sonrió.

-¿Sabes? creo que he hecho mal en poner toda la culpa sobre tu espalda—admitió tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de el—yo también hice mi parte en todo lo que pasó y hay muchas cosas que hasta la fecha no logro perdonarme—

-Shel….—

-Escucha James, creo que ya tuvimos nuestro momento y solo sirvió para darnos cuenta que estar juntos solo hará que ambos salgamos lastimados—

-¿Cómo sabes que esta vez no será diferente?—

-Porque seguimos siendo nosotros—le explicó finalmente soltando su mano—quizá simplemente debamos aceptar que no estamos destinados a estar juntos—

-Jamás voy a aceptar eso—le dijo poniendo su frente contra la de ella, la castaña sonrió y puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Ambos debemos aceptarlo—susurró, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron a escasos centímetros de distancia y entonces lo supo, había algo diferente en sus ojos, algo que no estaba ahí antes, permanecieron en la misma posición durante un par de minutos hasta que el tono de llamada de su teléfono la hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe, sintiéndose aliviada y terriblemente enfadada al mismo tiempo se levantó del suelo y tomó el pequeño aparato, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que era Karla quien llamaba, ¿qué podría estar pasando?

-Lo siento James—se disculpó tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta—pero debo tomar esta llamada—

-¿Por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo Shel?—preguntó mirándola con atención, la castaña se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala de ensayo sin agregar nada más, apenas estuvo segura que nadie podía escucharla contestó el teléfono.

-Karla ¿sucede algo?—preguntó de inmediato sin darle siquiera tiempo para decir una palabra.

-Me acaba de llamar el detective Stabler —respondió su amiga del otro lado de la línea-Shel encontraron a Lucas-apenas termino de escuchar esa ultima frase sintió como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido por completo, las palabras de su amiga se repetían una y otra vez en su mente pero no era capaz de darles ningún sentido.

-¿Shel?—

-Estoy bien—contestó apenas se hubo recuperado lo suficiente—¿Estás….estás segura de esto?—

-Completamente—le aseguró—con el número de teléfono que les diste consiguieron localizar la propiedad, resulta que estaba a nombre de Patrick Berry, está en libertad condicional por venta de narcóticos así que no les fue difícil conseguir una orden para revisar el departamento, te parecerá increíble pero según el reporte de la policía esa casa tenía más alcohol y mariguana que un burdel, al final lograron que confesaran y tanto el como su esposa admitieron que el niño vivían con ellos desde hacia unos cuantos meses, la trabajadora social recogió a Lucas de la escuela esta mañana y luego del papeleo de rutina todo quedó listo, justo ahora ambos deben estar en el aeropuerto esperando que salga el primer vuelo a Nueva York—

-No puedo creerlo—murmuró más para si que para su amiga—la última vez que lo vi era solo un bebé y ahora….yo solo….. Dios mío Karla no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo esto—

-No tienes que hacerlo—le aseguró—solo dale un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte cuando lo veas—

-Seguro lo haré—contestó sonriendo mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Te mandaré los datos del vuelo y los documentos que necesitas para recogerlo apenas colguemos, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo más?—

-Ya has hecho suficiente, no te preocupes—

-Soy tu amiga Shel, siempre voy a preocuparme—le aseguró—te llamaré más tarde para que me cuentes absolutamente todo—

-Estoy segura que lo harás—contestó soltando una carcajada, apenas colgó con ella marcó el número de su hermana, era increíble lo rápido que estaban sucediendo las cosas, no tenía ningún inconveniente con eso pero estaba preocupada por la forma en que estos cambios repentinos pudieran a afectar a los chicos, sobre todo a Rachel, realmente esperaba que pronto pudieran pasar la página y comenzar una nueva rutina, eso les haría bien a todos.

-¡Hey Shel!—saludó su hermana mayor del otro lado de la línea interrumpiendo por completo sus pensamientos—¿Cómo va todo con Rach?—

-Supongo que tan mal como esperaba—dijo por toda respuesta, de toda su familia Maggie era la única a la que había llamado cuando se enteró que habían encontrado a Rachel, sabía que sus padres le recriminarían esa decisión cuando se enteraran pero por lo pronto mientras menos personas lo supieran mejor, no estaba de humor para lidiar con preguntas para las que ni siquiera ella tenía respuestas—

-Estoy segura que mejorará antes de que te des cuenta—le aseguró.

-Eso espero-

-Y ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? Porque estoy segura que no es únicamente para pedir un consejo—

-No lo es—admitió esbozando una sonrisa—necesito pedirte un favor—

-Claro, lo que sea—

-¿Crees que Noah pueda llevar a Rachel y a Santana a tu casa después de la escuela?—

-No veo porque no, de cualquier modo muero por ver a Rach—respondió animadamente—¿está todo bien?—

-Todo está perfecto—le aseguró—Me acaba de llamar Karla, la policía de California encontró a Lucas—

-¡Oh Dios mío Shelby no puedo creerlo!—

-Lo se, ni siquiera yo puedo creer que vaya a conocerlo en un par de horas y…..—

-Espera un minuto—dijo su hermana interrumpiéndola—¿te refieres a "en un par de horas" hoy?—

-Por supuesto que no Maggs, me refiero a "en un par de horas" mañana—respondió con sarcasmo.

-Muy graciosa Corcoran—la reprendió—Ahora contesta mi pregunta—

-Están por embarcarlo en un vuelo a Nueva York—le explicó—necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas antes de ir por el, es por eso que no puedo pasar por las chicas—

-Vale, tómate el tiempo que necesites—

-Muchas Gracias, no se que haría sin ti—

-Seguramente ser un completo desastre, llámame en cuanto puedas para contármelo todo—

-Lo haré—le prometió, era increíble lo tranquila que podía llegar a sentirse luego de hablar con su hermana, por supuesto que aún estaba nerviosa por conocer a su hijo pero de algún modo se sentía más en control, luego de guardar el móvil en su bolso caminó con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento y condujo directamente hacia centro comercial, no estaba muy segura de que debía comprar pero lo primero en su lista era una silla para auto, apenas entró a la tienda le sorprendió descubrir que había al menos cincuenta de ellas, todas con diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, luego de un par de minutos de leer y leer etiquetas dejó escapar un gruñido, definitivamente la solución era cerrar los ojos y señalar una, de lo contrario le tomaría mucho tiempo y justo ahora eso era lo que menos tenía.

-¿Qué estás buscando?—preguntó una voz a su espalda haciendo que pegara un brinco.

-¡Dios mío James!—gritó dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—

-Podría preguntar lo mismo—contestó sonriendo-Si sabes que estás en la sección de bebes ¿Cierto?—

-Claro que lo se, no soy estúpida—se defendió volviendo a centrar su atención en las sillas.

-No sabía que Santana aún necesitara una de esas—bromeó, la castaña suspiró y simplemente siguió caminando, sabía exactamente lo que James pretendía hacer, quería averiguar si estaba en alguna relación seria, por supuesto que no iba a decírselo, era su compañero de escena pero su vida privada era algo que quería seguir manteniendo de ese modo, ni siquiera la prensa tenía acceso a ella y vaya que no perdían oportunidad de enterarse de todo.

-Aún no me has dicho que haces tu aquí—soltó notando que aún la seguía—podría pensar que me estás espiando—

-Para nada—le aseguró—vine a comprar un par de cosas para mi sobrina y luego te vi peleando con las sillas para auto—

-No estaba peleando—se defendió

-¿Enserio?—sonrió—porque estaba seguro que dos segundos más y hubieras comenzado a tirarlas al suelo—

-Muy gracioso—respondió inclinándose para leer otra etiqueta, James suspiró y caminó hacia uno de los estantes, luego de un par de segundos tomó una silla de color rojo y la puso en el carrito de compras haciendo que la castaña lo mirara bastante sorprendida.

-Estabas buscando una silla ¿no es cierto?—preguntó encogiéndose de hombros—ahora tienes una, a menos que tengas una niña, en ese caso puedo buscar una rosa y…..—

-Es perfecta—lo interrumpió—Muchas Gracias—

-No hay de que—contestó sonriendo—yo solo…. ammm….no sabía que habías tenido otro bebe—la castaña suspiró y lo miró durante un par de segundos.

-Es una historia bastante larga—contestó finalmente, no quería mentirle pero tampoco estaba preparada para decirle la verdad, sabía que James tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que estaba pasando pero justo ahora ya tenía suficiente en su plato sin necesidad de meterlo en la ecuación, no planeaba engañarlo, pero necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente y ayudar a sus hijos a hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo que tendrás que contármela un día de estos—respondió con tristeza.

-Estoy segura que lo haré—murmuró, justo en ese momento su celular emitió un pitido haciéndole saber que tenía un mensaje, seguramente eran los datos del vuelo que Karla había prometido mandarle, era mejor que se diera prisa—gracias por la ayuda James pero ya tengo que irme—

-Claro, entiendo—

-Te veré el viernes—

-¿Viernes?—preguntó bastante confundido.

-Pedí un adelanto de mis vacaciones para resolver algunos asuntos familiares—le explicó—se que estamos a punto de estrenar pero…-

-Todo está listo Shel—la interrumpió—no seas tan dura contigo misma, el estreno será perfecto—la castaña asintió no muy convencida.

-Supongo que…..te veré luego—

-No iré a ninguna parte—le aseguró antes de alejarse.

**Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain - Pain**

Santana estaba parada frente a su casillero terminando de guardar algunos de sus libros cuando un fuerte empujón provocó que varios de ellos cayeron al suelo , se giró en el acto esperando encontrar a algún imbécil de primer año pero en su lugar solo vio a su primo, parecía molesto y no dejaba de mirarla como si pudiera asesinarla en ese mismo instante.

-¿Se puede saber que carajo te pasa?—soltó recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

-¿De que hablas?—preguntó cerrando su casillero y tomando su mochila.

-¡Hablo de Rachel!—gritó haciendo que varios de los estudiantes que aún quedaban en el pasillo los miraran—¿¡Porque no me dijiste nada!?—

-No tengo porque contarte sobre mi vida—

-¿Tu vida?—Se mofó—¡Es mi prima Santana!—

-¡Y es mi hermana!—gritó perdiendo por completo los estribos—no se porque te quejas tanto, está claro que tía Maggie te lo contó todo—

-Realmente eres una perra cuando quieres serlo—soltó con furia, la morocha no pudo evitarlo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de controlarse sintió su mano impactándose con fuerza contra la mejilla de Noah, para su sorpresa el chico simplemente la miró con tristeza y se encogió de hombros—¿De verdad tenías que hacer eso enfrente de todos?—murmuró.

-Noah, lo siento mucho—se disculpó, podía recordar que habían peleado millones de veces a lo largo de sus vidas pero jamás de ese modo, seguramente no iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero lo quería, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y el siempre había estado ahí para ella.

-No, yo lo siento, no tenía porque decir lo que dije—

-Supongo que me lo merecía—contestó esbozando una triste sonrisa—perdóname por golpearte—

-No importa, ya hacía falta que una mujer me golpeara, tengo una fama que cuidar y todo eso—Santana soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que ayude mucho que esa mujer sea tu prima—Puck lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Demonios!—soltó

-Perdón por no decirte lo de Rachel, todo pasó muy rápido y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza—

-Supongo que si—contestó caminando hacia ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo, por primera vez no le importó que todos los miraran, sabía que Santana se hacía la fuerte pero por dentro seguramente estaba completamente aterrada, después de un par de segundos la chica lo empujó suavemente y frunció el ceño un tanto confundida.

-¿A que vino eso?—preguntó.

-¿No puedo simplemente abrazar a mi prima?—

-No enfrente de todos idiota—contestó sonriendo—¿Quieres que comiencen a pensar que nos suavizamos o algo así?—

Noah soltó una carcajada y miró a su alrededor, todos los observaban con la boca abierta, algunos incluso susurraban entre ellos como si no estuvieran muy seguros de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Que nos ven simios!—gritó extendiendo los brazos en un intento por parecer mas amenazante, casi de inmediato el pasillo quedó completamente vacío-¿Lo ves?—le dijo a su prima sonriendo de oreja a oreja—creo que sin importar lo que hagamos nunca perderemos el toque—Santana soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo, Noah estaba por quejarse cuando el sonido de risas apagadas llegó hasta ellos haciendo que se miraran un tanto extrañados.

-¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño

-No tengo idea—contestó la morocha caminando a través del pasillo en un intento por descubrir de que se trataba, Noah la siguió de cerca esperando que no se metiera en problemas, ya tenía muchos reportes por mala conducta y estaba seguro que si llevaba uno más a casa su mamá lo mataría, caminaron un par de pasos y apenas dieron vuelta a la esquina supieron exactamente lo que sucedía, justo frente a ellos había al menos diez jugadores de americano, todos reían y la gran mayoría tenían enormes vasos de slushi en las manos, era extraño que esas bromas se hicieran a la hora de la salida, usualmente se reservaban para el primer periodo, de ese modo la víctima podía cambiarse de ropa y los papás nunca se enteraban.

-¿Vas a acusarnos con tu mami?—preguntó sorna uno de los jugadores—solo queremos maquillarte para tu gran función en Broadway—

Santana pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaban al escuchar esas palabras, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en lo que hacía dejó su mochila en el suelo y caminó con rapidez hacia ellos, sabía exactamente quién era la víctima de las bromas y a pesar de que quería matarla por el simple hecho de ser tan estúpida no iba a dejar que otros lo hicieran.

-¡Karofsky!—gritó parándose frente al grupo de jugadores y cruzándose de brazos-¿Podrías dejar de ser un simio por un momento y meterte con alguien de tu tamaño?—

-¿Por qué te importa Corcoran?—

-Ese es mi problema—contestó fríamente—solo déjala en paz—

-¿Ah si?—preguntó con sorna soltando una carcajada—¿Y quién va a obligarme?—

-Yo lo haré—lo retó Puck saliendo de su escondite, apenas lo vieron todos los jugadores del equipo bajaron la mirada claramente consternados—¿Ahora te metes con chicas?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño—sabía que eras un imbécil pero esto definitivamente me sorprende—

-Te crees muy listo ¿no es cierto?—

-Un poco si—respondió esbozando una sonrisa—ahora si no les importa, quiero que dejen ir a su prisionera—todos los jugadores asintieron y se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a una Rachel bastante agitada, sus libros estaban en el piso y su cabello era un desastre pero parecía que habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar un desastre mayor, Santana caminó hacia ella con rapidez y recogió sus cosas para luego tomarla de la mano y guiarla fuera del circulo, Noah miró a la chica de cabello castaño y le llevó tan solo un par de segundos unir las piezas del rompecabezas, sintiéndose más molesto que nunca dio un paso al frente y empujó a Karofsky haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Quiero que algo quede muy claro para todos!—gritó Puck caminando hacia un miembro del equipo y quitándole el vaso de Slushi de las manos—¿Ven a esas dos señoritas de alla?—preguntó mirando a sus jugadores con furia—son intocables, les juro que si alguno de ustedes se atreve a lastimarles un solo cabello va a vivir una vida miserable lo que queda de la temporada—apenas hubo terminado la frase lanzó la malteada directo a la cabeza de Karfosky en un movimiento rápido pero certero—¡¿está claro?!—todos los jugadores asintieron y comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno, el mismo Karofsky se levantó y se fue sin agregar nada más.

-¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando Rachel!?—preguntó Santana una vez que se hubieron quedado solos.

-Para tu información no soy yo la que busca problemas—

-¡Claro que si!—gritó exaltada—con tus aires de Broadway y de diva musical hasta yo te golpearía si no fueras….—

-¡¿Si no fuera que Santana?!—preguntó con molestia, la morocha suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarse.

-Si no fueras mi hermana—murmuró finalmente.

-¡Entonces puedes comenzar a hacerlo porque no soy tu hermana!—gritó por toda respuesta.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear un minuto?—preguntó Noah tapándose los oídos e interponiéndose entre ambas—me están dando jaqueca—

-¿Tu quién eres?—espetó Rachel con furia centrando por primera vez su atención en el.

-¡Woah!—respondió el chico levantando ambas manos en señal de inocencia, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que jamás debía hacer enojar a una mujer, sobre todo si se apellidaba Corcoran—No te mataría ser un poco más amble—le aconsejó—técnicamente acabo de salvar tu trasero—Rachel lo miró con atención un par de segundos y suspiró un tanto cansada.

-Tienes razón—admitió finalmente—lo siento….yo solo….—

-No importa—la interrumpió—Soy Puck, tu debes ser Rachel—la joven asintió

-Gracias por salvarme—

-Claro, el se lleva las gracias y yo los gritos, ¿no quieres darle la medalla al héroe del año también?—la castaña dejó escapar un gruñido ante la interrupción de Santana y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?—

-Voy a mi casa, lejos de ti y de tu loca madre—

-¿En enserio?—preguntó intentando contener la risa—¿Estás intentando escapar, justo frente a mis ojos?— en definitiva era la idea más tonta que hubiera escuchado jamás, no cabía duda de que tenía mucho que enseñarle.

-No entiendo porque te importa—

-Principalmente porque mamá me mataría si le dijera que te dejé escapar—la castaña estaba por dar una de sus más sarcásticas contestaciones cuando Puck caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura levantándola sobre su hombro izquierdo..

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?—le reclamó ruborizándose por completo.

-Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte—dijo el chico por toda respuesta—y mucho menos bajo mi supervisión—

-¿De que estás hablando bobo?—preguntó Santana claramente divertida ante la escena, si hubiera podido grabar la cara de Rachel definitivamente lo habría hecho, era una lástima que su teléfono se hubiera quedado sin batería.

-Mamá llamó hace un rato—le explicó—Tía Shelby no podrá venir por ustedes así que tengo que llevarlas a mi casa—

-Que extraño—murmuró la morocha frunciendo el ceño.

-Como sea, el punto es que ambas están bajo mi guardia y no voy a permitir que nadie escape—

-Genial—bufó Rachel finalmente comprendiendo la situación—Justo lo que me faltaba, otro Corcoran, ¿Podrías bajarme ya?—

-No lo creo—contestó el chico zarandeándola un poco haciendo que pegara un grito—además técnicamente no soy un Corcoran soy un Puckerman, mi mamá es hermana de tu mamá así que no llevo ese apellido—

-Ella no es mi mamá—contestó cruzándose de brazos, Noah soltó una carcajada ante el puchero y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido de cerca por Santana, finalmente tenía a Rach de regreso y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la apartara de ellos de nuevo, ya no era un niño, ahora podía defenderla y lo haría, sin importar nada.

**A/N: Perdón por tardar tanto! he estado muy ocupada y no había podido escribir... Compuse algunos capítulos anteriores y cambié algunas cosas así que son libres de regresar un poco y leer de nuevo, ya tengo escrito el capítulo 9 así que debo estarlo subiendo entre mañana y el día después de mañana, espero que lo disfruten y que sigan leyendo mi historia. Gracias!**


	9. Lucas

Shelby entró al aeropuerto con rapidez y caminó directamente hacia el área de información, había tardado en llegar mucho más de lo esperado y según sus cálculos el avión había aterrizado hacía ya unos diez minutos, quizá no debió haberse vuelto loca comprando ropa para Rachel y Lucas pero no pudo evitarlo, además no todo había sido culpa suya, el tráfico de la ciudad había estado aún más imposible que de costumbre y no le había quedado más remedio que ser paciente y recordarse continuamente que su auto no podía volar; después de lo que le pareció una eternidad finalmente logró abrirse paso hasta el mostrador, era increíble la cantidad de personas que había en el aeropuerto ¿acaso el universo tenía que escoger justo ese día para estar en su contra?

-Buenas Tardes Señora, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?—la saludó una joven esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes—respondió quitándose los lentes de sol y buscando en su celular el código de vuelo que Karla le había mandado—quisiera saber a dónde debo dirigirme para recoger a un menor que viajó sin acompañante, ya voy un poco tarde y no estoy segura de cual sea el procedimiento—la joven asintió y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en su computadora, estaba por indicarle lo que debía hacer cuando un grito agudo la interrumpió haciéndola pegar un brinco.

-¡No puedo creerlo es Shelby Corcoran!—gritó una de sus compañeras dando brinquitos de emoción, la joven suspiró y negó con la cabeza bastante decepcionada, en definitiva la chica nueva debía aprender modales, claro que había reconocido a Shelby, todas lo habían hecho, pero nadie había querido molestarla con fanatismos tontos, sobre todo cuando era más que evidente que tenia mucha prisa.

-No quiero parecer grosera pero….—

-No se preocupe—la interrumpió volviendo a centrar su atención en el monitor—mi amiga necesita salir un poco más, enseguida le doy su pase—la castaña asintió y sonrió bastante aliviada, usualmente no le molestaba saludar a sus seguidores pero justo ahora no era el mejor momento—¿Podría darme su número de vuelo?—

-Claro, es el M513—

-California con destino a Nueva York—confirmó—necesito su identificación por favor—Shelby asintió y la sacó de su bolso dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa a la joven detrás del mostrador, no había parado de brincar y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse—Eso sería todo señora Corcoran, solo necesito corroborar algunos datos, ¿Puede indicarme la edad y el nombre del menor por favor?—

-Lucas Berry, tres años—

-Perfecto—sonrió extendiéndole el pase—tal parece que todo está orden, puede recogerlo en la segunda planta del edificio en la sala de espera premier, solo entréguenle ese papel a la persona que la reciba—

-Muchas Gracias—

-Fue un placer señora Corcoran—

La castaña tomó sus cosas y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la sala que le habían indicado, era una suerte que conociera tan bien el aeropuerto porque de lo contrario seguramente se habría perdido, a medida que caminaba no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto extraña, era difícil de explicar pero la simple idea de ver y abrazar a su hijo de nuevo despertaba en ella una mezcla de emociones que no había experimentado nunca, ni siquiera el día anterior; si bien había extrañado a su hija con locura, con el paso de los años había aprendido que la ausencia de Rachel era tan diferente a la ausencia de Lucas que resultaba imposible hacer comparaciones, resultaba imposible decir que una había dolido más que la otra porque al fin de cuentas ambas le habían desgarrado el alma, ambas habían separado a su familia y ambas la habían marcado para siempre, a pesar de eso la sutil diferencia estaba ahí, recordándole que aunque sus hijos estaban inmersos en la misma situación eran dos personas completamente diferentes y por lo tanto merecían ser extrañados de ese modo, por supuesto que nunca le había dicho a nadie como se sentía, tenía miedo a que la juzgaran al creer que prefería a uno de sus hijos por encima de otro; la realidad era, que había pasado cada minuto de cada día extrañándolos y a pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentir que las cosas habían sido más fáciles de sobrellevar con Rachel, cada que sentía que todo se derrumbaba, cada que sentía que sus fuerzas mermaban todo lo que tenia que hacer era cerrar los ojos y recordarla, recordar su rostro, su risa, su pequeña mano tomando la de ella, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos la ayudaban a darse cuenta que el mundo no era un lugar tan obscuro después de todo, con Lucas por otro lado, las cosas habían sido más complicadas, con el no había recuerdos, no había memorias, no había momentos, no había nada, cada que el pequeño rostro de su recién nacido venía a su memoria todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo rápido que los bebes cambiaban, en lo diferente que debía lucir su pequeño a pesar de que solo habían pasado algunos meses, era cierto, perder a un hijo era el peor dolor que un padre podía llegar a sentir pero no tener recuerdos a los que aferrarse, eso era aún peor que el mismísimo infierno.

-Señora Corcoran—dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciéndola pegar un brinco—soy la azafata en jefe Johana Aguirre, es un placer conocerla—Shelby estrechó la mano de la mujer frente a ella y miró a su alrededor un tanto confundida, tal parecía que había logrado llegar a la sala de espera sin ser totalmente consiente de ello.

-El placer es mío—contestó finalmente esbozando una ligera sonrisa—lamento mucho la demora—

-No se preocupe, entendemos que muchas veces el tráfico de esta ciudad resulta imposible—la tranquilizó—¿La molesto con su pase por favor?—

-Claro—respondió sacándolo de su bolso y extendiéndoselo de modo que pudiera leerlo.

—Perfecto, le diré a la sobrecargo que traiga al niño—le informó dirigiéndole una última sonrisa y saliendo de la sala sin agregar nada más; la castaña suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones, con cada minuto que pasaba no podía evitar sentirse más y más ansiosa, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? si la situación era difícil de entender para Rachel no podía siquiera imaginar lo confundido que iba a estar Lucas con todo aquello, sabía que lo mejor era enfrentar un problema a la vez pero había muchas cosas en su cabeza que parecían necesitar atención inmediata; la demanda contra Hiram, la anulación del estúpido contrato de maternidad subrogada, el proceso a seguir para ser hogar temporal, la búsqueda de un consejero para Rachel, el cambio de apellido en ambos chicos y todo eso sin olvidar el hecho de que no era precisamente la persona favorita de su hija en esos momentos, sintiéndose bastante frustrada pasó una mano por su cabello y sacó el celular de su bolso en un intento por distraerse; había contestado apenas un par de correos cuando el sonido de la puerta hizo que levantara la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a una de las azafatas entrar a la habitación sosteniendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

-¿Señora Corcoran?—susurró la joven—Me parece que este pequeño le pertenece—la castaña sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco ante esas palabras, quiso responder, quiso darle las gracias y preguntarle como había ido todo pero su mente no parecía ser capaz de formular algo que sonara mínimamente civilizado así que en lugar de eso esbozó una ligera sonrisa y posó su mirada en la suave cobija azul frente a ella, durante una fracción de segundo todo lo que pudo sentir fue miedo, miedo de descubrir que nada de eso era real, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para el y sobre todo, miedo de que esos hombres le hubiera hecho tanto daño que ni siquiera ella fuera capaz de ayudarlo, justo cuando comenzaba a agobiarse un ligero quejido proveniente de las cobijas hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan, ya nada de eso importaba, ya no importaba un pasado que no podía cambiar, ya no importaba Hiram o lo que sea que hubiera hecho, lo único realmente importante eran sus hijos y la nueva vida que tenían por delante; sintiéndose más decidida que nunca finalmente se levantó del sillón y tomó al pequeño niño en brazos acunándolo suavemente contra su pecho, fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en el por primera vez, sonrió al darse cuenta de que era un pequeño clon de ella misma a excepción de dos cosas, su nariz y su brillante cabello dorado, eso en definitiva no era cosa de ella.

-Estuvo un poco incómodo durante el vuelo—dijo la aeromoza haciéndola pegar un brinco, había olvidado por completo que no estaban solos.

-¿Incómodo?—preguntó finalmente apartando la vista del niño

—Vomitó un par de veces y nos dimos cuenta que tenía algo de fiebre—le explicó—se le administró una dosis de Tempra Kids a bordo y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, ya no tiene calentura pero de cualquier modo el doctor del aeropuerto nos recomendó tenerlo bajo vigilancia—

-Así será—le aseguró acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Lucas con el dorso de su mano—muchas gracias por cuidarlo—

-Fue un placer señora Corcoran, es realmente un niño adorable y bueno… después de ver esa carita estoy segura que todas las azafatas terminaron enamoradas de el—bromeó esbozando una cálida sonrisa—hablando de azafatas, pedí a una de ellas el equipaje del niño pero aparentemente no traía nada más que esto—dijo enseñándole un pequeño conejo de peluche, la castaña lo tomó examinándolo detenidamente, era claro que en sus mejores tiempos había sido blanco pero estaba tan sucio que incluso podía pasar por café, en definitiva ese pequeño amigo conocería la lavadora tan pronto como llegaran a casa; por otro lado, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Lucas no llevara equipaje, aún no estaba completamente segura de lo que había pasado en California pero si la situación había sido tan grave como Karla la planteaba no creía que la trabajadora social hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para sacar sus pertenencias de la casa, era un alivio que se hubiera vuelto totalmente loca comprando ropa para él en el centro comercial, por supuesto que aún tenía que comprar otras cosas pero ya lo resolvería después, la prioridad número uno en ese momento era llevar a su pequeño a casa.

Luego del papeleo de rutina y de firmar un par de autógrafos la castaña estuvo lista para partir, por fortuna el aeropuerto parecía estar mucho más vacío que cuando llegó así que no le tomó mucho tiempo volver a cruzarlo y llegar hasta el estacionamiento, una vez en el auto colocó a Lucas en la silla de seguridad y lo cubrió de nuevo con la manta, lo último que necesitaba era que cogiera un resfriado, el niño se movió un tanto incómodo por el movimiento pero no pareció ser consiente de lo que pasaba, después de asegurarse de que todos los cinturones de la silla estuvieran bien amarrados cerró la puerta trasera y se dispuso a subir al auto, fue entonces que vio a más de una docena de periodistas corriendo hacia ella, la gran mayoría gritaba preguntas que apenas y alcanzaba a escuchar mientras que otros tomaban una foto tras otra tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitían, en cualquier otra ocasión los hubiera dejado acercarse e incluso habría contestado un par de preguntas pero ahora la situación era totalmente diferente, además creía saber porque estaban tan interesados en hablar con ella y no le agradaba en lo absoluto, moviéndose tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían abrió la puerta del conductor y subió de un brinco para luego activar los seguros, suspiró aliviada al ver que Lucas seguía profundamente dormido, vaya que la medicina lo había dejado fuera de combate, en cuestión de segundos los periodistas alcanzaron el vehículo y muy a su disgusto comenzaron a golpear los cristales, debían ser unos verdaderos idiotas si de verdad pensaban que esa era la mejor manera de obtener una entrevista; sintiéndose un tanto molesta ante la actitud de los periodistas se colocó sus gafas de sol y encendió el auto para después abrirse paso a través de la multitud, una vez que el auto alcanzó la carretera dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al menos no había matado a nadie, todo aquello era un completo desastre, tenía muy claro que era cuestión de tiempo para que la prensa se enterara de todo pero jamás imagino que fuera tan rápido, tendría que hablar con su publicista tan pronto llegara a casa pero primero debía asegurarse que Rachel y Santana estuvieran bien.


End file.
